B R O K E N
by darkpast100
Summary: *in-progress and chapter 9 is out" "DEKU SAVED US!" "THE NUMBER 1 HERO DEKU IS HERE!" As people cheered repeatedly "DEKU!" "DEKU!" meanwhile, those cheer sounds becoming more like kacchan repeatedly calling me "deku" again and again Until i woke up The cover and the picture are not mine, i just edit it out. The cover source belongs to karita-chan, visit her deviant art.
1. Author's Note

I'm really bad at creating titles though

In-progress - - -

My english proficiency skill is average so, i might make mistakes on the grammer and comma or punctuation.

Inspired by Standing at ground zero by ladygreenfrisbee at AO3, 1-A's infamous by firejuu at wattpad and Good and Evil by Roxas Itsuka at

I'm trying to remember the events happen in season one up to the latest season since i'm trying to based it off on the anime.

If something's off within the story, please do tell me, i want to improve it.


	2. Chapter 1: Recap

**[Time: 9:29 pm**  
**Location: Unknown Abandoned Building]**

**Katsuki:** Deku!  
"DEKU!"

The faint and almost hoarseness scream that came out of katsuki woke up izuku with a mix of surprise and panic expression.

Izuku saw katsuki wearing a dirty bartender orange suit with a small faintly grin and his small or medium scars in his face and hands that looks like new to izuku but it's not.

**Izuku:** Wh-what.  
"Oh, it's you kacchan" *smiles faintly*  
"I was just dreaming about something"

Katsuki looks slightly surprise and gives a big grin that looks like he's dead inside."

**Katsuki: **what's ya dreamin nerd?

Izuku pauses for a brief period

**Izuku: **i dreamed about being the no. 1 hero and people cheered for me because i defeated the no. 1 villain.

There was silence between these two for about 2 seconds  
Then katsuki starts laughing maniacally that slowing turns into a regular laugher. Also, izuku giggles after realizing what he just said.

**Katsuki: **YOU?! BEING A HERO?! "HAHAHAHAHA"  
"Haven't you forgotten that those shitty heroes abandoned us and your plan that you come up? handface is going to kill us if we don't do this properly"  
**Izuku: **oh you're right

Izuku stood up and started walking until to reach a almost rusty blue metal stairs to go upstairs to reach the rooftop of the abandoned building, katsuki follows also.

**Izuku: **"Now, it's time to carry out the plan"  
"to infiltrate UA"

Both of them sadistically smiles with a faint glow on their eyes and faint giggle can be heard.


	3. Chapter 2: Origin

**[Time: 10:00 am**  
**Date: Friday**  
**Location: Aldera Junior High**]

**Teacher:** All of you are already aware at the principal's announcement about the sudden 1-week vacation for the whole school for the emergency maintenance and improvement of the school facilities. I won't give you any extra assignments or projects for this week because all of you in this class are going to graduate.

Students became excited and started showing their quirks except for izuku who's daydreaming by the window about becoming a hero.

**Teacher:** I will going to give all of you one last task for today before i dismiss you. The task is to write the name of your dream school that you want to apply and the reason why on a piece of paper. I will give you 1 hour to finish the task and if you need guidance on the list of schools that you want to apply, please don't be hesitant to ask for help from me or your classmates. All of you can start now if you want this class to dismiss early.

Students pull out a piece of paper from their bag, some of them even ask for a piece of paper from their classmate because of an obvious reason.

Izuku suddently interrupts his daydream and gets shocked of his 'classmates' pulling out a piece of paper.

He doesn't know what to do with a piece of paper until the teacher started writing the instructions on the board.

He was relieved that the teacher wrote the instructions, then he follow the instruction carefully. He pulls out a piece of paper and his ballpen from his bag and start to write his dream school and his reason.

Izuku already decided a dream school before he started to pull out his piece of paper. That dream school is U.A.

He's not the only one who wrote U.A as his dream school, a blond-explosive boy and a 'childhood friend' of izuku named **katsuki bakugou **also chose U.A as his dream school because he wants to be superior than others and graduate from a top school.

After 30 minutes, the class already finished the task. The teacher started to review all of the papers using a reading quirk that enhance reading and knowledge absortion capabilities of a user.

After 30 seconds of reading.

**Teacher: **I reviewed all of your papers, most of you decide to apply shiketsu high school, ketsubutsu high school or seiai academy. For katsuki, you decided to apply at U.A high school.

Students are surprised that katsuki bakugou is applying to U.A which has a low acceptance rate of upcoming applicants. Katsuki taunted on his classmates that he's going to be a number 1 hero and no one will stand on his way.

**Teacher: **Katsuki sit down please. Izuku you are also applying at U.A as well?

The class became silent of what the teacher saif and the teacher started worrying about izuku's future. After 2 seconds of silent, the class burst into laughter and started bullying izuku about applying to his dream school.  
On the other hand, katsuki was furious that izuku is going to apply at U.A and started bullying izuku as well.

**Katsuki: **YOU SHITTY NERD, ARE YOU TRYING TO COMPETE TO BE THE SAME LEVEL AS ME?! YOU QUIRKLESS BASTARD!

**Izuku:** N-no, i j-just want to follow my d-dreams on b-becoming a h-hero.

**Teacher: **Katsuki, stop! All of you stop!

Katsuki stops and sits, maintaining his angry expression and the rest of the class follows.

**Teacher:** Now then, since all of you finish the task, the class is dismiss. Have a happy vacation.

The teacher leaves the classroom while the whole class excitement fills the room.

**Teacher: *speaking to his mind* **i should talk and comfort izuku after this vacation.

All of the students are leaving the classroom with a smile except for one person and a one group that contains 4 students.  
It was izuku midoriya and katsuki bakugou with his 'friends'.  
Katsuki starts to approach izuku as well as his friends and he suddently throws a punch on izuku's stomach, coughing followed by an explosion quirk in his face. Izuku barely managed to block the explosion by using both of his hands in a cross form. Izuku still holding his stomach as he barely stands up.

**Katsuki: **DO YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN GET TO U.A?! A QUIRKLESS NERD LIKE YOU?! HAHAHAHAHA YOU SHIT HEAD!

Suddenly, katsuki picks up the notebook from izuku's desk.

**Izuku: **W-what are you going to do with my notebook?

Katsuki activated a series of small explosions at the front and the back of the notebook.  
Izuku tries to charge forward to get his notebook from katsuki but his friends prevented that from happening.

**Izuku:** P-please kacchan, give it back! Anything but my note-

*explosion*

Katsuki sets off an explosion that is powerful enough to make it unreadable.

Izuku watched his notebook being destroyed by katsuki's explosion quirk and he's powerless to protect it.

**Izuku:** N-no *almost starting to sob*  
*It hurts, my chest really hurts, i can feel that my mind and my heart is starting to hurt mentally*

**Katsuki:** DO YOU THINK THAT WRITING THIS PIECE OF SHIT WILL GET YOU TO U.A?! JUST GIVE UP ON U.A YOU WORTHLESS DEKU!

After katsuki destroyed the notebook, he throws it in the window that landed on a bush near a pond, closes the window and starts to leave the classroom along with the other bullies. Izuku just sit there, emotionless.

Before katsuki leaves, he said something.

**Katsuki: **Do you want to have a quirk so bad? Why not try to jump off the rooftop and pray that you will have a quirk in your next life?  
*followed by a sadistic laughter*

And they leave  
With only izuku alone in the classroom.  
Sitting there on the floor like an emotionless and quiet person, slowly taking the situation happened.

After 3 minutes of silence in the classroom, izuku started to scream as loud as he can for a brief period of time. No one can hear him since the classroom is sound proof.

Izuku feels that his mind and heart is starting to mentally create some cracks.

After screaming, another 3 minutes of silence then stood up and goes towards the door showing uninterest and emotionless behavior.

**[Izuku's mental state level: 7.5/10]**


	4. Chapter 3: Kidnapping

**[Time: 12:00 pm**  
**Date: Friday**  
**Location: Outside Aldera Junior High, path that leads to his house]**

While walking to a street, izuku tries to forget what happened at school especially what katsuki said about him.

_**Katsuki:**__ Just give up on U.A, kill yourself and pray to have a quirk on your next life._

Izuku was thinking on that suggestion that katsuki gave him. He doesn't want to suffer anymore, he wants a quirk to be a hero.  
He can't seem to make up his mind whenever to take his suggestion or not.

**Izuku: **Maybe, i should take katsuki's request.

Izuku didn't noticed that he was walking to a tunnel after thinking for so long. He ignores the light at the end of the tunnel since he's expecting to get out the tunnel. But then, a purple mist that looks like a portal engulfs him.

Meanwhile, the hidden slime monster lurking into the dark part of the tunnel noticed the boy vanished into thin air and was shocked of how the boy disappeared. The monster tries to forget what just happen on that boy and proceed to wait for another victim.

**[Time: 1:30 pm**  
**Date: Friday**  
**Location: Kazu Arcade Store, not far away from Aldera junior high]**

Katsuki and his 3 friends which are **Eiji**, **Daiki** and **Hibiki** are inside an arcade store competing who has the highest score in a particular arcade game

**Katsuki: **Yeah! I got the highest score in world ranking. I told you i will be no.1.

The trio are amazed of the score that katsuki achieved.

**Daiki**: Wow katsuki, i didn't expect that you are an expert in this game.

**Katsuki: **What can i say? I'm the fucking best arcade gamer here in town.

**Hibiki:** I'm hungry, let's eat at the place that katsuki mentioned.

**Eiji:** Yeah!

**Katsuki: **I will lead the way as always.

The 4 boys go out from the arcade store to go to the food court that katsuki mentioned. The path to the food court is the same path that izuku took.

While the 4 boys are walking, Eiji raise an unusual question to katsuki.

**Eiji: **Katsuki, is it too much that you told him to kill himself?

Daiki and hibiki agree to eiji's question.

**Katsuki: **Why do you care about that fuckin' idiot deku? Does he know that he's just wasting his time achiving his dream that's iunachievable in the reality? That proves that he doesn't use his brain carefully to actually think about his future.

**Eiji: **I guess you are right.

After katsuki answered eiji's question, they didn't noticed that they are inside the same tunnel as izuku did. The 3 boys are still chatting about the current trends in the hero industry and katsuki is still leading the way until katsuki stops walking because he felt something slimy in his hand.

**Eiji: **Why did you stop katsuki? Is there something wrong?

Then something emerged from the ground which forms a greenish-slimy consistency which is huge.

The 3 boys began to shiver as they saw a villain monster except for katsuki who suddenly threw an explosion on the villain but it's not effective to this monster.  
The green slime villain immediately captures katsuki, choking him and absorbing him with the green slime.  
The 3 boys are too afraid to fight and immediately retreat to be able to get away safely and call the police. Katsuki saw those boys abandoning him and becomes really angry while he tried to fight back.  
After a brief period, a purple black mist-like portal appears in front of katsuki with a hand coming out of it, immediately dragging katsuki into the portal. The green slime villain tries to pull the possible vessel out of the portal but it's was too late and a few moments later, all might shows up to capture the villain using a large bottle.  
All might became confused because he swear that there a victim here.

**All Might: **Explain yourself! Where did you hide the victim that you captured.

**Slime Villain:** He was taken by a purple dark portal!

**All Might:** You liar! Where did you hide it!

**Slime Villain: **I swear i'm telling the truth!

He pauses for a moment and immedietely flies out to surrender the captured villain to the police station.

**[Time: 2:47 pm**  
**Date: Friday**  
**Location: Police Station]**

**Police head officer:** Thank you for capturing this slime villain, it was hard for ourselves to capture this monster.

**All Might: **No problem.

**Police head officer: **Did you find any suvivors while you are capturing this villain.

**All Might:** I haven't found one but i know that there's supposed to be captured victim in that tunnel because i found this bag.

All might handed the bag to the police head officer and began inspecting the contents of the bag. Meanwhile, a detective who is **Naomasa Tsukauchi** arrived at the same police station where all might is.

**Naomasa:** Hello All Might, what brings you here in our station?

**All Might: **To request for an inspection of this victim's bag that i found while i was capturing the slime villain.

**Naomasa:** Let me take a look.

Naomasa opens the bag covered with green liquid slime and it contains some school supplies such as notebook and ballpen. He look at the front cover of the victim's notebook that has the school logo.

**Naomasa: **I know what school is this logo from.

Surprisingly, the victim's name has been altered by the slime to the point that it's unreadable except for the class, section and the first letter of the victim's name which starts with the letter 'K'.

**Naomasa: **I found clues here. This bag belongs to a student in aldera junior high which is in class 5-F and the name starts with the Letter 'K'.

**Police Head Officer: **We can do an inspection in the aldera junior high about this missing student.

**Naomasa: **Do it as soon as possible. Anyway, thank you All Might for helping us.

**All Might: **I need to leave now bye.

All Might flies away then after a few minutes later. All Might's true form comes in the police station and his name is **Toshinori Yagi**. He greets Naomasa with a smile.

**Naomasa:** Oh Toshinori i'm glad you came here.

**Toshinori: **what seems to be the problem?

**Naomasa: **A missing student has gone missing from the captured slime villain. We have some clues here that can help us.

Naomasa discuss the clues to toshinori again. Meanwhile, a police officer came in along with 3 students from aldera junior high.

**Police Officer:** We have an emergency about the missing student in the dark tunnel near adera junior high that was said by these students.

**Naomasa: **They are from aldera junior high.

He then go towards the 3 students for inspection.

**Eiji: **Please help sir, our friend is trap in the tunnel near our school.

**Naomasa: **Can you tell us what happened on that tunnel.

**Daiki:** We are going to a food shop near to our friend's house to eat something. While we are inside the tunnel, he suddently captured by the slime villain.

**Naomasa**: Tell me what's your friend's name.

**Hibiki:** His name is Katsuki Bakugou.

Naomasa pauses for a second while taking the information then he proceeds to get the bag with the notebook.

**Naomasa: **Is this your friend's bag and his supplies?

**Eiji:** Yes.

Naomasa, toshinori and the police officers looked at each other for a few second.

**Police Head Officer: **Thank you for taking your time to report us the recent incident. We will find and rescue your friend. You may all go now.

**Hibiki: **Thank you so much officer.

The 3 students leave and the police officer escort them to drive them home safely.

**Police Head Officer: **I heard that the aldera junior high is close for 1 week due to emergency maintenance. I will talk to the school's principal for schedulling the inspection after 1 week.

**Naomasa: **Ok, thank you.

The police head officer leaves the room. Leaving naomasa and toshinori alone in the room.

**Toshinori: **The slime villain said that the victim that he captured was taken by a dark purple portal.

**Naomasa: **A dark purple portal?!

**Toshinori: **What's wrong?

**Naomasa: **That dark purple portal is a teleportation quirk that belongs to league of villains.

**Toshinori:** The league of villains?!

**Naomasa: **I don't know its exact location of their main hideout because there are a lot of hideouts location from the league of villains that was discovered in the past.

**Toshinori:** They could be anywhere and we need to find them as soon as possible.

**Naomasa: **We need a plan for finding the missing student and finding the exact main location of their hideout. I will call you and the pro heroes to discuss this news.

**Toshinori: **Thank you naomasa.

Both of them leave the room.  
Meanwhile. . .


	5. Chapter 4: Start of Conversion

**[Time: 5:03 PM**  
**Date: Friday**  
**Location: Unknown Abandoned Building, Basement]**

In a room with no lights inside, worn walls and cracks on each side with no windows, izuku and katsuki are tied up on a restraint chair with an anti-quirk handcuffs and still unconcious. After one hour, katsuki wakes up and slowly checking his surroundings. He notice a light on the door's window with a distance of 15 feet in front of him and he sees izuku on his left side, still unconcious.

**Katsuki: **Where the fuck am i? Where are those three idiots who run away? Why is fuckin deku here?

Katsuki can't help to feel slightly abandoned and partially affected by it. He tries to wake up izuku by screaming.

**Katsuki:** HEY YOU SHITTY NERD! WAKE UP!

Izuku doesn't response not flinch

**Katsuki:** YOU IDIOT DEKU, CAN'T YOU FUCKING HEAR ME?! ARE YOU INTENTIONALLY IGNORING ME?!

Izuku slighty flinched and slowly open his eyes.

**Katsuki:** FUCKING FINALLY!

Izuku starts to check his surroundings as well and starts to notice katsuki.

**Izuku: **K-kacchan, where are we?

**Katsuki**: Do you think i fucking know deku?!

**Izuku: **N-no

After a few minutes, a black figure appears on the door's window, trying to open the door.

After a few clicks, the door opens and revealing the black figure.

The black figure is a light blue man who wore a plain black t-shirt and pants with plastic hands that holds his body, arms and face. His name is **Tomura Shigaraki**

**Katsuki: **WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!

**Tomura: **I'm **Tomura Shigaraki**, i'm the one leading the league of villains and welcome to our hideout.

**Katsuki: **It's a shitty hideout you got here, fuckface.

Tomura flinched at what katsuki says but he ignores it.

**Izuku:** Wh-what do you want with u-

Before izuku finish saying the word 'us', tomura quickly grab a knife in his pocket and slash izuku face from his left cheek.

Izuku screams in pain and began crying but it only make it worse due to the tears that izuku makes.

**Tomura: **I want some new 'toys' to play with since my other 'toys' are broken and useless. Now, SCREAM IN PAIN FOR ME!

Tomura hysterically laughs and slash izuku's right cheek that is almost deep than the previous cut.

**Katsuki: **IF I GET OUT OF THIS SHIT, I WILL KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS, FUCKFACE!

Tomura turns to katsuki in an angry expression

**Tomura:** WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?!

Tomura tries to slash katsuki's face on this left cheek but manages to dodge a little bit leaving a small cut on his left cheek. Tomura proceeds to slash a 1-2 inches wound on his forearm repeatedly.

Katsuki looks like he's about to scream in pain but he manages to prevent himself from screaming and crying due to his wounds.

**Tomura: **You wouldn't scream in pain will you?!

Tomura go to a near worn cabinet in the wall, he opens the cabinet and picks up a bottle that says 100% alcohol solution then he slowly creeps on katsuki.

Katsuki was slowly treambling in fear as tomura go slowly towards him, he knows what will he do to that solution.

**Katsuki: **D-DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TO USE THAT ON ME!

Tomura is still going forward

**Izuku:** N-no please!

**Tomura:** Shut up!

Tomura slowly opens the cap in the bottle with a sadistic smile as he watch those two treambling in fear.

**Katsuki: **DON'T, Y-YOU FUCKFACE!

Tomura started laughing hysterically as he's about to pour the alcohol solution on katsuki's wounds on his forearm.

Katsuki screams in agony, starts to cry in pain and tomura laughs repeatedly in a sadistic manner. Izuku can't do anything as he watch katsuki screaming and crying.

Tomura stops laughing and turns toward to izuku.

**Tomura: **You're next.

Tomura says it to izuku while giving a creepy grin expression. Izuku starts treambling in fear also as tomura slowly go towards to izuku.

He did the same thing to izuku as well but this time he slashed his bare chest and his forearm repeatedly to create wounds and tomura also pours alcohol to izuku's wounds from his forearm and his chest.

Izuku began screaming in agony even more.  
Both of them are howling in pain.

The screaming last about for 10 minutes for both katsuki and izuku until they became weaker and still uncontrollably shaking, katsuki is trying to calming himself due to pain.

Before tomura leaves, he punch katsuki right in the stomach thus katsuki coughs up blood, then he picks up a worn baseball bat to swing at front in katsuki's lower left leg which made him yelp.

**Izuku: **P-pro heroes w-will save u-us.

**Tomura: **Will they? They will give up on finding the both of you! Declaring it in the news as dead! They will forget you two!

Tomura starts laughing hysterically which made izuku even more afraid and he starts to leave the room leaving the both of them.

**[Izuku's mental state level: 6.3/10**  
**Katsuki's mental state level: 7.5/10]**


	6. Chapter 5: Unexpected Visitor

**[Time: 6:30 AM**  
**Date: Saturday**  
**Location: Midoriya's House]**

In this house, **Inko Midoriya** is currently alone in the house since izuku disappears without knowing it. She just assumed that he comes home late because izuku said that he will be coming home late due to working a project with his "group mates". Inko wakes up and goes to the living room to prepare the breakfast.

After preparing the breakfast, inko called izuku to go to downstairs.

**Inko**: Izuku! Honey! Come down here for our breakfast!

No one answered and maybe he's just currently sleeping. Inko go upstairs repeatedly calling her son until she reach his door.

She gently opens the door

There was no one here.

Inko thinks that her son already go to school early in the morning but it's unusual for her son to go to school this early. The first thing she going to do is to call from her bestfriend, **Mitsuki Bakugou**.

Before she reaches the telephone, it started to rang and she doesn't hesitate to pickup the call.  
It was her bestfriend, mitsuki.

**Mitsuki:** Hello! Inko! We need to talk, can you come to our house?

**Inko: **Sure!

**Mitsuki:** Thank you inko!

Inko hurriedly pick up her bag and go out of her house to go to mitsuki's place.

Upon reaching mitsuki's house, she immediately knock on the door.

Mitsuki opens the door and greets inko. She immediately prepare their tea and inko sat down in the living room.

**Inko:** Where's your husband mitsuki?

**Mitsuki:** He's working now as a fashion designer. I just got the news yesterday.

**Inko:** I love to see your husband's clothing designs.

**Mitsuki: **I will show you later but first, did izuku come home to your house yesterday?

**Inko:** He didn't come home mitsuki. I assumed he got late due to working on a project with his groupmates and went upstairs to go to sleep since i gave him a pair of extra keys to our house. I haven't seen him in the morning and it looks like he go to school early Why did you asked?

**Mitsuki: **My son didn't come home either. I was angry and worried yesterday. What could have happened to them?

Suddently the conversation was interrupt by a knock on the door.

**Mitsuki: **I will go get it.

Mitsuki go towards the door and gently open it.  
The person behind the door is naomasa.

**Naomasa: **You are Mrs. Bakugou right? I'm going to talk to you about your son's disappearance.

Mitsuki was shock to hear that this person is going to talk about his son's disappearance.

**Mitsuki:** M-MY SON?! DISAPPEARED?! Please, come in.

Naomasa goes inside mitsuki's house and was surprised to see Mrs. Midoriya here in bakugou household.

Inko overheard the conversation in the door before. When naomasa sits beside Mrs. Midoriya, inko say this.

**Inko: **I overheard the conversation at the door and i think i need to leave you two alone.

**Naomasa:** No, you will stay here. I have something to say about your son's disappearance too.

Inko had the same reaction as mitsuki when she heard her son's disappearance.

Mitsuki began prepare a cup of tea and give it to naomasa. Naomasa pulls out a bunch of documents and evidences related to the victims.

Mitsuki and inko began noticing the evidences shown by naomasa.

**Inko: **Wait, this is izuku's bag.

Inside izuku's bag are typical things that is inside a regular schoolbag which are ballpen, paper or books but it has one notebook that's burned and wet.

**Inko:** why is izuku's notebook burned and wet?

**Mitsuki:** I think i know who did this. Wait, this is my son's bag and it's partial covered by this green slime.

Mitsuki opens the bag and it's all covered with green slime.

**Naomasa:** This belongings were found inside the tunnel near aldera junior high. According to katsuki's friends which are **eiji**, **daiki** and **hibiki**, katsuki was taken by a **slime monster** and they need to run away to report it to the police. Additionally, all might captures the slime villain but the victim was nowhere to be seen and the slime villain said that he actually kidnapped the boy but was taken by a **purple dark portal **which i assumed that a quirk that belongs to a villain organization which is the **League of Villains.** We already track down the possible locations of where the organization is hiding but it will take a long time to find them since they are unpredictable.

**Mitsuki: **Oh dear. . .

Inko was about to cry and hug mitsuki.

**Inko: **H-how could this happened? Izuku and katsuki are gone.

**Mitsuki**: Inko. . . Please sir, find them with all you can.

**Naomasa: **We will mrs. bakugou and mrs. midoriya.

**Mitsuki:** Thank you so much sir.

**Naomasa:** Well, i need to leave now. Thank you for your cooperation.

Naomasa stood up and began leaving the house.


	7. Chapter 6: Torture

**[Time: 8:03 am**  
**Date: Saturday**  
**Location: Basement of an abandoned building]**

The room is still dark even though it's morning. Katsuki slowly wakes up and regaining his vision but it's so dark that he couldn't even see izuku even though there's a source of light in door's window, it's still not enough. He still feels the burning pain from his injuries that shigaraki created and he doesn't want to go to that torture again but he believes he will survive, he will be saved by pro heroes especially his favorite pro hero which is All Might and all this shit will be gone.

He will go to U.A

He will graduate

He will become the no.1 pro hero that will surpass all might

He will be praise for his quirk and cheering for him again  
And again.

But. . .

That's the dream that he's hoping to be true

For now. . .

Katsuki's daydreaming was stopped by izuku by calling his name.

**Izuku: **Kacchan

**Katsuki: **WHAT?! SHITTY NERD?!

Izuku paused for a bit to examine katsuki's injuries from his forearm and lower leg.

**Izuku:** N-nothing

**Katsuki: **Tch, useless nerd.

There was a 5 minutes of silence, both of them are sweating due to a closed space and those sweats inflict burning sensation to their wounds.

Suddently, there's dark figure appeared on the door's window and both katsuki and izuku are expecting the same villain that torture them yesterday but another figure appears and it looks a girl due to its messy hair and two buns with strands of hair sticking out on each side.

The figure tries to open the door while both izuku and katsuki are preparing for the for the worst.

The door opens and it reveals the same light blue-haired villain and the other one who is a dirty-ash blonde girl whose wearing a school uniform. Her name is **Himeko Toga**

**Himeko: **i'm **Himeko Toga** and ooooh, who are these two cute and handsome boys especially that green-haired boy?  
*she pulls out a knife and points it to izuku*  
i want to suck their blood!

Himeko smiles sadistically as she sees the wounds that tomura created.

Meanwhile, izuku shakes heavily and his heart beats faster while himeko points a knife to him.

**Himeko:** Now, don't be afraid. I'm just going to torture you for a short period of time.

Himeko walks slowly towards izuku with a knife.

Izuku breaths faster as she walks near.

She goes to his left side and touch the skin from his hand up to his shoulder.

**Himeko: **What a smooth skin you got there. Let's make it bleed!

**Izuku:**N-NOOO!

Himeko smiles sadisticaly as she tries to cut a quarter inch skin on his shoulder using her knife until it bleeds.

Izuku produce a sharp scream while she piece her knife into his skin and she manage to cut a quarter inch skin. He tries to not to scream in agony again but the burning sensation on his left shoulder makes him want to get out and kill this villain and he realized that she's skinning him alive.

She repeats it again on the same shoulder but it's in the different locations of the left shoulder with at least 2 wounds. She also does the same on his right shoulder then on his legs mixed with 1 inch fresh cuts until she's satisfy herself.

Izuku felt anguish as he tries to hold on with those cuts and wounds every 5 seconds.

The cutting torture for izuku lasts for about 10 minutes. His full body was shaking violently than before.

Meanwhile, katsuki watched izuku in despair from torture made him afraid on the inside because tomura might do the same torture as him but he had a mixed of feelings of angry and surprisingly enjoyable because of izuku's suffering.

Tomura unexpectedly does the same torture as himeko to katsuki and he wasn't prepared for it.

Instead of using a knife to produce the same results from himeko, tomura used his quirk **Decay **to create small quarter inch of decaying skin on his shoulders, chest, stomach and legs. Those dying skins start to bleed and katsukj feels the burning pain that is more painful than before. Tomura also use the knife to create some small cuts on his legs.

Katsuki tries not to scream and cry again but eventually he gave up trying to hold on.

The anguish that katsuki felt were unbearable, sharp screams and cries were produce and the torture lasts the same duration as izuku. It have become more painful due to tears and sweat landed on their wounds that both katsuki and izuku produces.

After 10 minutes of cutting torture, 30 seconds of almost silence kicks in. Both katsuki and izuku are trying to recover.

Suddently, tomura slowly picks up the bottle of 100% alcohol solution.

**Himeko: **Oooh this will be fun to watch and hear.

Katsuki's eyes widen as he saw the bottle that tomura is holding. He slowly walks towards the middle between katsuki and izuku while slowly opening the cap of the bottle.

Tomura could tell that fear are consuming them.

**Katsuki: **N-no  
Fucking  
Way  
You are going t-to

Before katsuki could complete what he's saying, tomura immediately and recklessly pour the solution on katsuki's fresh wounds.

And everything went black.

**Before using the bottle**  
**[Izuku's mental state level: 5.5/10]**  
**[Katsuki's mental state level: 6.3/10]**


	8. Chapter 7: Planning

**[Time: 12:17 pm**  
**Date: Saturday**  
**Location: Police Station]**

Naomasa was sitting at his chair at his workspace which is his own room, thinking and trying to make a plan to save these two kids. His co-worker knocks on the door.

**Naomasa:** Come in

His co-worker gently open the door

The co-worker is a brown-haired, slim police woman named **Haruka Yobi **and she's almost as tall as naomasa.

**Haruku:** Hey naomasa, still solving this disappearance case of those two boys? You haven't eaten yet.

**Naomasa: **I'm not hungry haruka.

Haruka is worried about naomasa because it's unusual for him to skip lunch since he always hang out with us every lunch.

**Haruka:** I just bought your favorite lunch.

**Naomasa: **Thank you haruka, you can place it here in my table.

She place his lunch in his table and sat on an empty chair in front of naomasa.

**Haruka: **Anyway, what the current status about the case?

**Naomasa: **It's still on investigation though.

**Haruka:** The case hasn't been solved?! Those poor kids, these villain cases doesn't stop! What do they want with them?

**Naomasa:** I don't know the reason why but i had created an initial plan for finding their hideout but it doesn't guranteed a 100% success since they could be anywhere in japan or worse, even outside japan.

The initial plan is to visit every possible location that the league of villains are hiding since we already have criminal records and cases related to league of villains, we can pinpoint the location that has a large number of cases relating to the league of villains and this location is a priority than others.

**Haruka:** It sounds like a great idea! But it would take a long time to actually find them. Those villains have numerous tricks up their sleeves.

**Naomasa:** Yes, that the downside of this plan.

**Haruka:** But it's worth to try and finding them.

**Naomasa:** I agree, i will send this initial plan to the officers here and some pro-hero that would be willingly to help us in the investigation.

**Haruka: **Okay naomasa! I will leave now. Bye!

**Naomasa:** Thank you haruka and the food also.

Haruka leaves the room and he began continuing his usual work.

After 17 minutes of brainstorming for the plan, naomasa check the time in his phone.

**Naomasa:** Oh, it's almost 1:00 pm. I had to setup the meeting with the officers about my plan.

He go to his laptop and began sending announcement about the meeting.

_Good day,_

_We will be having an emergency meeting in the main conference room at 1:30 pm. Everyone here is require to go to the meeting._

_Announcement made by_  
_Naomasa Tsukauchi_

After sending this announcement, he starts to stretch his arms and legs to relax. He thinks for a moment.

**Naomasa: **What are they doing right now? I hope they are alright, help is on its way.

Meanwhile. . .

**[Time: 1:30 pm**  
**Date: Saturday**  
**Location: Bakugou's household, living room]**

Inko goes to the bakugou's household to talk to her best friend, Mitsuki about their two sons. She thinks that this will help her relax by talking to her best friend since she was alone in their house and lonely due to izuku's disappearance.

Inko is sitting on the couch with a dejected look while mitsuki prepares for their usual tea.  
After preparing the tea, she brings it into a small table at the living room where she could see the sadness in her best friend.

Both of them are worried on their two sons' disappearance.

She sits on the couch where she could see inko in front of her. She took a deep breath with a sad expression.

**Mitsuki: **I know how you feel inko, we need to pray that the pro heroes and the police forces find our sons and their safety. Here, have some jasmine and chamomile tea.

Mitsuki pours the tea on her cup and adds two edible chamomile, she still sees inko's worrying expression and she gives it to her

**Inko: **Thank you mitsuki

Inko stares at the chamomiles in her cup, the chamomiles are slowly moving each other and she smiles staring at it. The chamomiles are near to each other and starts to collide that results moving in an opposite direction that its heading. Suddenly, the chamomiles began slowly sinking and it change inko's expression.

She starts drinking the tea slowly.

**Mitsuki: **Time flies fast, many unwanted events have happened. Even though i want to smack that brat for being weak, i couldn't bring myself to do that to him because i'm a worried mother that needs to watch my child's safety.

**Inko: **Mitsuki. . .

Inko stares at her cup again for a moment then someone knock on the door.

**Mitsuki:** Who could that be.

She stands up and walks towards the door to check. She opens the door to see her husband**Masaru Bakugou **who is a middle-aged man with a short brown hair in front of her.

**Mitsuki: **Masaru? Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to work today?

**Masaru: **My Manager suddenly gave me a day off today to be able to spend time with you today. My manager knows that our son has been kidnapped.

Masaru saying this while going inside the house and she sees inko sitting on the couch at the living room. Masaru is surprised that inko's here.

**Masaru: **Oh inko, you're here.

**Mitsuki:** She visited us recently since her son, izuku has been kidnapped also.

The three of them have a sad look after hearing from mitsuki. Masaru sits at the couch beside mitsuki.

**Masaru: **Inko, does your husband know about this even though you haven't talk to each other for a long time?

Inko looks like she about to broke down upon hearing this but she managed to stop it.

**Inko: **No, he wouldn't talk to me ever since our son is quirkless but he still sends us money for our needs. He doesn't even know that our son has been kidnapped.

Inko can't hold it any longer, she began slowly bursting into tears.

**Inko: **What kind of mother i am who doesn't even protect my own child from harm! I should have done it earlier, i should have take izuku to a martial arts teacher to teach him self-defense but no, it's my fault!

Inko puts her empty cup in a table and starts weeping.

Mitsuki immediately stands up and hugs inko to calm her down.

**Inko:** I'm sorry izuku, my baby!

**Masaru: **Inko. . .

**Mitsuki: **You aren't the only one who's suffering from this inko. Let's just pray that they will find our boys.

Mitsuki starting to cry as well while hugging inko.

_**Did you see the hidden message and its meaning during mitsuki and inko scene.**_


	9. Chapter 8: Suffering

**[Time: 1:30 pm**  
**Date: Saturday**  
**Location: Unknown Abandoned Building, basement]**

The room became dark to see since tomura had close the lights outside the door.

Both of them are trying to recover again from that brutal torture.

**Katsuki: **_I don't even remember how many fucking days i'm been stuck here in this shit-ass room along with this shitty deku?! A day or two? _

Katsuki stares down on the floor for a 10 seconds even though he can't even see in the dark and shifts to his left where he hears izuku's unusual breathing patterns. He stares at him in the dark for a few seconds and shifts back again in staring on the ground.

**Katsuki: **I-idiot. . . d-deku. . .

Izuku jolted on what he hears on katsuki and look on his right .

**Izuku: **K-Kacchan?

Katsuki didn't answer to izuku's response and izuku stares at his right wrist even he can't see it also.

**Izuku: **W-where . . are t-the pro h-heroes? W-where. . A-all might?

**Izuku: **_We need to get out of here. Why aren't the pro heroes finding us?_

Both of their mouth became dry and raspy due to dehydration and overuse. They feel like their throats are going create burning scratches every time they breath and scream.

Earlier. . .

_Katsuki let out scream even louder and worse than before as tomura recklessly pour the alcohol solution onto katsuki's wounds while he's laughing like a maniac._

_**Izuku: **__K-KACCHA-_

_Before izuku has finished speaking, himeko suddenly pour a spare alcohol solution in the worn cabinet onto izuku's wounds, letting him scream in extreme pain._

_Both villains torture them repeatedly with the solution slowly along creating wounds at the common parts of their whole body for 30 minutes until the solution becomes empty._

_During its 15 minutes of torture. . ._

_**Himeko: **__It's alright . . . this will just . . . take a second. . ._

_Himeko slowly piercing his skin on his lower left side of his forearm._

_**Izuku: **__NO! N-NO! . . . P-PLEASE! S-STOP. . . IT!_

_then she slowly moves the knife downward then quickly pull it out. Blood gushed out on the wound which makes himeko grins even more._

_Izuku shrieks after she makes that wound by her knife._

_**Himeko: **__Oh, you have a wound cut dear, let's disinfect it with this one. . . *grinned*_

_She grab the spare alcohol bottle near hear and opens the cap_

_**Izuku: **__N-NO! PLEASE N-NOT THER- _

_She pours a drop of alcohol onto his freshly cut wound, his heart skip a beat when he felt that first contact on to his wounds but even though he already felt this pain yesterday, it gets more painful over time. _

_He scream and cries violently as he felt that burning sensation on his wounds._

_Tomura does the same thing to katsuki but it's quicker and have cuts on a single location. He tries to hold on that pain again but upon using the alcohol, katsuki feels more pain than before as he tries to withstand the pain and eventually his body gives up trying to resist and he let himself shriek and cry._

_He hisses upon recovering for few seconds._

_**Katsuki: **__FUCK Y-YOU!_

_He flinched from his response, resulting into punching katsuki onto his stomach, coughing up saliva mixed with blood. He grabs his hair with 4 of his fingers and pulls it upward to show his wounded face with an angry expression and tears onto his eyes._

_**Katsuki: **__Y-YOU. . . ._

_Tomura began laughing in a sadistic manner and began grabbing his hair with his 5 fingers instead of 4, resulting into activating his quirk __**Decay**__._

_Some parts of his hair starts to decay and falls off. He immediately pulls his head downward after grabbing his hair for about 2 seconds._

_And the torture repeats for another 15 minutes. . ._

_The pain received from those tortures were unbearable for izuku and katsuki. _

_Screams echoes though the corridor of the basement outside the room._

_No one can hear them._

_No one will bother trying to investigate that scream that sends a shiver on their spines._

_For now. . ._

_After 30 minutes of torture. . ._

_**Tomura: **__Toga, we need to leave._

_**Himeko:**__ Awww, why now?! Can you see that i'm enjoying playing this cute green boy?_

_Izuku is still trembling in fear and his breaths can be heard by the villains._

_**Tomura: **__We can do it again tomorrow toga. . . We got work to take care of._

_**Himeko: **__Alright. . ._

_Himeko stands up and follow tomura towards the door._

_**Himeko: **__Bye guys. We can have play time tomorrow. *Grinning while blushing*_

_Tomura and Himeko went outside the door, lock the door and turn off the lights on the corridor of the basement._

_**Izuku: **__N-No. . . n-not the l-lights. . ._

_Everything went black. . . again . . ._

As time passed by, silence and darkness on the whole basement slowly consumes them.

They can't even sleep properly or try to calm down in this environment especially when there are no lights. Dark circles around the eyes formed and their skin becomes a little pale since they got in this place.

Both of them are in full alert of their surroundings since the lights are turned off.

Katsuki starts to gaze at where the door is located, slowly tilting his head to the right while his eyes narrowed with a neutral expression. Meanwhile, izuku's narrowed eyes is fixated at the corner of the room which is an unusual location to gaze at.

After a minute of silence, izuku experience sudden flashbacks from those tortures

The screams produced by the both of them

How they torture them every second while laughing like a psycho

It makes izuku shiver, he avoids looking where the door is located because his anxiety will get worse and will washed over him. He felt like someone will unexpectedly appear in front him, even at back of him, even in the corner, even below where he sits, it could be anywhere in this room.

Even if he doesn't look at the door for a long period of time, he will still felt the uneasiness in the darkness.

Torture flashback kicks in,

**Izuku: **_No! Stop! Don't. . . recall. . . that memory._

He shut his eyes and tries to forget and recall the happy moments that happens to his life.

_**Izuku: **__Mom! Look! It's All Might!_

_Izuku points at the television that he's watching while hugging his all might plushie. When all might save all the victims from the villain, his eyes widen in excitement, and another scene when all might uses his quirk to defeat the villain,he mimics what all might says while standing and raise his hand with a closed fist._

_**Izuku: **__SMASH!_

_Inko saw izuku's enjoyment and walks towards izuku, he saw his mom coming towards him._

_**Inko:**__ You want to be a hero someday izuku, baby._

_**Izuku:**__ Yeah! I want to save all the people from harm and defeat the villains._

_Inko smiles at izuku._

_**Inko:**__ If you want to become a hero, you need to eat now izuku. I'm finish preparing our lunch._

_**Izuku:**__ Ok mom!_

_Izuku follows inko to the living room and the memory fades._

**Izuku:** _I really enjoy mimicking all might's signature move._

_Another memory appear_

_**Doctor: **__I have bad news about your son, Ms. Midoriya._

_Inko stares at izuku in a worried expression, she wasn't ready to take in the news yet._

_**Inko:**__ What it is doctor?_

_Doctor inhales for 1 second and exhales for another second._

_**Doctor: **__Ms. Midoriya, i'm afraid to say this but . . . your son is quirkless._

_Izuku pauses for a moment to take in the news and inko stares at izuku like she was about to cry._

_**Izuku: **__Q-quirkless?_

_Tears starts to form on izuku's eyes, he knows that he wouldn't able to achieve his dream without a quirk. Inko immediately hugs izuku._

_**Inko:**__ But why doctor?_

_The doctor starts to explain why he's quirkless but the memory immediately fades away._

**Izuku: **_W-wait! that's not it!_

_Another memory suddenly appear_

_Katsuki shows a bucket full of trash with the name "deku" on it and he show this to izuku._

_**Katsuki: **__Look here nerd! I got a surprise for you._

_Izuku comes towards to katsuki along with katsuki's friends. Izuku shows a cheerful expression when he heard a surprise from katsuki._

_**Katsuki: **__This bucket has a name in it. *he points out with his finger the name*_

_**Katsuki: **__This will be your new nickname called "deku", you know what it means? It means worthless!_

_Izuku expression suddenly changed from cheerful to sad one._

_Katsuki and his friends laugh at him while he throws the bucket full of trash to izuku._

_**Katsuki: **__Loser._

_The memory fades immediately._

**Izuku: **_No! Stop!_

_Another memory suddenly appear_

_**Izuku: **__K-kacchan! P-please stop h-hurting him._

_Izuku tries to defend the crying child on his back with a fighting pose while shaking heavily. Katsuki and his "friends" laugh at him._

_Katsuki: What can a quirkless shit can do when you can't even defend yourself?!_

_**Izuku: **__I c-can defend m-myself!_

_Katsuki's friends laughs at izuku's stuttering while katsuki show an annoyance expression._

_**Katsuki: **__Well? Take this you worthless nerd!_

**Izuku: **_No more!_

_Another memory. . ._

_In aldera junior high, izuku was walking towards inside the school at morning._

_**Student 1: **__Hey! Its that quirkless loser again! _

_**Student 2: **__Quirkless bastard shouldn't be here in this school._

_**Student 3: **__Useless._

_**Student 4: **__Garbage._

_**Student 5: **__Go die!_

Everyone laughs at izuku in the hallway, bringing his dejected look towards his classroom.

**Izuku: **_No, Please!_

_Another. . ._

_**Katsuki: **__You fucking going to apply at U.A?! You little piece of quirkless shit?! REMEMBER, I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN APPLY TO U.A! UNDERSTAND?! ARE YOU TRYING TO SURPASS ME?!_

_katsuki suddenly burns izuku's notebook and throws it in the nearby open window._

_**Izuku: **__N-No! Please!_

**Izuku: **_No!_

_And Another. . ._

_**Katsuki:**__ Why not just dive off the roof top and hope for a quirk in your next life?_

**Izuku: **_NO!_

Izuku snaps at his concentration while breathing rapidly and heavily along with coughing, he check his surroundings for moment.

**Izuku: **_It hurts just by forcefully breathing._

Katsuki heard izuku's heavy breathing but he ignores it. After a while, Izuku manages to successfully calm himself down temporarily.

**Izuku: **_Calm down, calm down yourself izuku. It will be fine._

He tilt his head downward and stares instead for a while.

**Izuku: **_This position would be fine for me but why do i feel like something's not right? _

_Why do i still feel anxiety after all of this. _

_Why do i feel like when i tilt my head upward, there's something that my eyes really don't want to see. I feel that my head is going to explode from thinking all of this._

_He pauses for 10 to 15 seconds to try to relax._

**Izuku:** D-do you believe . . . in miracles? *followed by a cough*

Katsuki froze for 1 second after taking the response from the voice on his left, he frowns and stops concentrating.

**Katsuki:** _What the fuck. . Why this shitty nerd start talking some random shits all of the sudden?_

_he pause again for a second and then he answers._

**Katsuki: **I don't f-fucking. . . know, n-neither i care. I just w-want to get the- *turns his head on the left while talking*

His eyes widen and his blood froze when he saw a white big grin on his left side in the dark. There were no eyes, nose or any facial features along with this disturbing grin.

He slowly hyperventilating as he gaze on that grin, he can't turn around nor speak and his breathing is getting faster and deeper. He feels like he was about to burst into tears due to fear.

**Katsuki:** _What the . . . FUCK! D-don't make that fucking face D-DEKU! _

Izuku began to notice katsuki's unusual breathing patterns.

**Izuku: **_K-kacchan?_

KACCHAN!

_God, it really hurts._

He heard his voice, snaps out of it and the grin disappears, he pauses for a moment.

**Katsuki:** huh?

Izuku began to notice his breathing pattern is slowly returning to normal but even though he's slowly became calm on the outside, he can't avoid thinking about that grin which makes his anxiety slowly increase. Katsuki hopes that disturbing memory will disappear immediately especially in this place.

Silent slowly fills the room again.

_CLAAANNNGG. . ._

A loud faint metal sounds echoes to the corridor of the basement and it sounds like a metal object dropping from the floor, this startle both of them.

**Izuku:** W-what was t-that?!

Goosebumps quivered down their bodies as they heard that sound, they immediately turn their heads where the door is located since the sound is coming from the outside of the room and their anxiety slowly builds up.

A series of thoughts running into their mind on what is that distorted and chilling sound, it could be the door outside the entrance of the corridor opening up, an object failing off the floor due to a stray cat or anything.

The longer they stare at the door, the longer the anxiety would dissipates

Suddenly, the flashbacks from before returns from izuku.

**Izuku:** _No! Not again._

His heart began racing as he recalls those flashbacks and anxiety suddenly builds up.

He immediately close his eyes, turn his head down and he wishes that the flashbacks would disappear immediately.

**Izuku: **_Please, Please, Please, Please! D-don't remember._

He began hearing some strange eerie sounds.

**Izuku: **_Wait! No, w-what is this, creepy and unsettling sounds that i hearing right now?!_

He wanted to use both of his hands to cover his ears but he can't do it due to the restraints from the ropes. He tries to ignore that eerie sounds coming from his ears but it doesn't work and it's getting even worse than before.

Meanwhile, katsuki closes his eyes also to try to make him calm down but he felt like it's not enough.

After 5 seconds of silence, katsuki felt a poke from his left wrist which cause him to astound, he felt like two fingers touch him in his left wrist, he assumed that it comes from izuku and making him immediately turn to his left side.

**Katsuki:** _What the fuck dek-_

_Wait. . ._

_isn't his whole arms tied up on that chair?_

After a few seconds, he immediately felt a sudden anxiety build up after realizing it, his eyes widen, frighten and tears started to almost form from his eyes.

He doesn't want turn in front because he expects that disturbing grin from earlier but he felt like something is slowly coming closer to him.

He doesn't want to do it but at the same time, he's curious about what his feeling whenever it is true or not, he doesn't want it to stare on his left side for too long.

Unexpectedly, his head slowly turns in front on its own like his own body is curious about it.

**Katsuki: **_wait, W-wait!_

He tries to shut his eyes during turning in front but it's restricting him to fully shut it resulting into a narrowed eyes.

When his head is in front, he see nothing but darkness, this calm him a little.

Another few seconds, he felt something crawling through his right shoulder that leaves a trail of goosebumps on his spine.

he unconsciously looks at his right side which is almost near at wall.

and

He saw it again, that same unsettling grin with which is right beside him.

His eyes widen again, his blood runs cold, every inch of his body is screaming to get out of here and tears immediately starts to form. He tries to close his eyes or turn around again but his body won't follow him on what he wants.

**Katsuki:** _No._

_S-Stop_

_STOP IT FUCK!_

Izuku didn't notice that katsuki is in distress since he's dealing with his own fears.

Then suddenly,

_AHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

he screams in fear, a blood curdling scream echoes to the corridor of the basement and it suddenly startled izuku and started to scream as well.

**[Izuku's mental state level: 4.2/10]**  
**[Katsuki's mental state level: 5/10]**


	10. Chapter 9: The Plan

**[Time: 1:32 PM**

**Date: Saturday**

**Location: Main Conference Room, Police Station]**

Naomasa is sitting at a chair in the front of the main conference table and is patiently waiting for all the police in this station to come while twiddling his thumbs. He had setup the projector and his laptop along with the large white board to be able for the projector to show the laptop screen.

After a minute, a large group of police came by from the main conference room and began to sit on the vacant chairs which is not enough for every person here in the , some of the police sat down or stand up since they don't mind about the lacking of chairs in the room.

Naomasa began observing each police in this room to check if everyone is present.

**Naomasa: **Good afternoon everyone, since there are no absent in this meeting, i will proceed discussing my plan for the case of the two missing aldera junior high students which is located at musutafu near tokyo.

For a quick background of this case, the two students had gone missing by kidnapping at two separate times with an estimates of 12:03 pm and 2:10 pm at the same location which is in a tunnel near aldera junior high.

The primary suspect for this case is the green slime villain that was recently captured by all might along with the belongings of the two students and it said that a purple mist portal had taken the two students. While discussing the case, three students who are in aldera junior high reported that their friend was captured by the same villain which resulted in possible theories about this case.

It could be the green slime villain had hid the two students somewhere but the villain explains that his goal is to claim their victims bodies and he never thought of hiding it somewhere since the tunnel is quite long.

Or it's the league of villains who did the snatching of the green slime villain's victims since the villain said that a mist like portal had taken from him and the villain who is responsible for that kidnapping is kurogiri who has a teleportation quirk.

I haven't found out what could be the reason for them to kidnap these two students as of now but i have found out their school life in aldera junior high and according to the teacher of the two missing students, this student named **Katsuki Bakugou** has been bullying another student named **Izuku Midoriya** for the whole junior high life due to quirk discrimination since izuku is quirkless.

Naomasa shows the next slide with the picture of the victims taken from aldera junior high and the people began murmuring.

**Police 1: **I'm worried about that quirkless boy.

**Police 2: **Didn't the teachers report this bakugou person to the student council or something?

**Police 3: **How is this related to the kidnapping case of those two victims and the bullying part?

**Police 4: **A quirkless boy? haha, no wonder he's weak and getting bullied *whispering while playing with his phone under the main conference table.*

The police woman named Haruka looks worried and concerned about those two victims that were kidnapping since they are still young.

People stops murmuring for a moment.

**Naomasa: **I don't know what is their reason on why they kidnap these students since our main goal here is to rescue them and, i will show a map of japan with cases related to league of villains.

He shows the next slide with the map that contains red dots which represent the cases related to league of villains and the areas that are affected are **Hosu City**, **Musutafu**, **Esuha City**, **Deika City**, **Fukuoka **and many more.

**Naomasa: **As you can see here that the red dots represent the location of the cases in this map and most cases-related to the league of villains are in **Hosu City** at tokyo region while the least cases are in **Esuha City **at kansai region. Thus, i will assign more police to patrol the most prone to villain crime which is the hosu city and few for the least prone to villain crime. I will also discuss this plan also to the pro heroes to also patrol these areas and also inform the other police stations about this soon. Understand?

**Everyone:** Yes sir!

**Naomasa:** Good! Next, i will show you the list of people who will patrol these areas and please take note of this.

The police who is under the main conference table named **Kazuki Tameda** stops using his phone to check what location is he assign to. He stares at the screen to see that he is assigned to **Esuha City** at kansai region with uninterested expression, he immediately goes back to his location and continues

**Naomasa:** Operation Patrol will start on monday, please prepare for it.

**Everyone: **Yes sir!

**Naomasa: **Ok, this meeting is dismiss. Thank you for coming.

Everyone started to walk outside the room.

**Naomasa: **Except for you, Mr. Tameda.

**Kazuki:** _Uh oh, not again!_

Naomasa began walking slowly towards to kazuki while giving a death stare at him which made him have a sudden shiver on this spine.

**Naomasa: **Enjoying using your phone while i'm discussing here?

Kazuki doesn't reply to his question

**Naomasa: **Hmm, do you know what i'm discussing here?

He nodded a little

**Naomasa: **If you know it, what location are you assigned for patrol?

**Kazuki: **Esuha city sir, i will be patrolling there at night.

Naomasa pauses for a moment, thinking while touching his chin and kazuki is giving a serious expression.

**Naomasa: **Hmm okay, you may leave now.

**Kazuki:** Thank you sir.

He leaves the main conference room and naomasa thinks for a moment.

**Naomasa: **_I will keep a close eye on you. You haven't got a good reputation in this station._

Kazuki got out of the room and takes a deep breath.

**Kazuki:** _That was fucking close. Why do i need to do patrolling, it's fucking boring and tiring and i just want to play with my phone, that's all. I don't care about that case. But fine, i will do it._

He went on the elevator to go to 2nd floor and walk to his own personal workspace. He got on his workspace, sat down on his chair, put his feet on his desk and took out his phone for leisure time.

**[Time: 1:25 AM**

**Date: Sunday**

**Location: Unknown Abandoned Building, Basement's Corridor, Torture Room]**

_He finally reached his house after a long walk from school, he walks toward at the door of his house to open it. He was about to turn the knob on the left side when suddenly he realize that the door is locked and he was a little confused why it's locked since his mother doesn't gave him any notice that she will leave or do something outside of the house. He try to knock on the door a few times and call her name repeatedly to get his mother's attention but there was none after a few seconds of silence._

_He came to a decision to open the door with his spare keys that his mother gave it to him. Hence, he reach for his bag, open it to get the spare keys, close the bag then he will try to open the door. _

_The door opened after a clang-like sound heard from the door which means that it is a success then, he open the door._

_**Izuku: **__Mom! I'm home!_

_He enters the house, he remove his shoes and put it in the shoe rack. He proceeds to the living room where he remove and put his bag on the couch._

_**Izuku: **__Mom!_

_He calls his mom again , and no one answer. He assumed that his mother urgently go somewhere but it's unusual for his mother to go outside without telling him. He decide that he will check the kitchen if there's any note left from his mother. Thus, he walk towards the kitchen especially on the fridge's location since he wants to get some snacks first. _

_The first thing he sees inside the fridge is a carton of milk which he immediately picks it up. He go to the cabinet full of dishware to get an empty glass, he fill the glass with milk from the carton and began drinking it._

_While drinking, he heard a sound coming from upstairs that sounds like an object falling on a wooden floor which made him stop drinking his glass of milk._

_**Izuku: **__Mom?_

_He hurriedly drink his glass of milk and put it in the sink. He slowly walk towards the stairs to the 2nd floor which is dark in there and he saw his mother's door slightly open. He silently and slowly walks towards the door to check her room._

_Upon reaching her door, he gently open it. . ._

_There is no one here but her umbrella that is on the floor which cause the noise. He picks up the umbrella and put it back on the side of the door then he goes outside her room._

_He paused for a moment. . ._

_**Izuku: **__Why do i feel like something's wrong here. _

_Hmmm._

_Out of curiosity, he looks around the corridor of the 2nd floor while walking towards the stairs going to the 1st floor._

_Upon reaching the stairs, he heard a knock from the door._

_**Izuku: **__Huh? Who could that be? My mom?_

_He walk down the stairs and towards the door where he open it slowly._

_**Police Officer: **__Are you izuku midoriya? Inko Midoriya's son?_

_Izuku began to pause and ponder about what this officer is saying and come up of possible questions through his mind. _

_**Izuku: **__Why is this officer reassuring that i'm my mother's son? Did something happened to my mom? What is this uneasiness that i'm feeling now?_

After a few seconds, the officer calls him again which made him stop thinking.

_**Izuku: **__Oh, sorry. Yes, i'm izuku midoriya and that's my mom. Why?_

_**Police Officer: **__You need to come with me because your mother is in the hospital._

_Izuku began to process what he just heard, his mother is in the hospital? He was horrified after taking in the news._

_**Izuku:**__ WHAT! But why?!_

_**Police Officer: **__There's no time to explain, we need you to come with us._

_**Izuku: **__Ok! I will come, just let me get my bag and lock the house._

_He immediately get his bag from the living room, turn off the lights, wear his shoes and check his spare keys before locking the door on his house. He follow the police officer into his car, he get inside and the officer starts driving from his house to the hospital._

_After 10 minutes, they got to the hospital where in his mother lies, he immediately follow the officer inside the building up to his mother's personal ward._

_After they got there, he gently open the door and his blood froze instantly on what he just see. There are two nurses and one doctor in his mother's room talking about her current state she's in and his mother fully covered in white blanket except for her hair which izuku recognizes._

_The nurses and the doctor were interrupted in their conversation and began to noticed the green hair boy. They show a sad expression to him which signals izuku that it is a bad news._

_**Doctor: **__There you are, izuku midoriya right? _

_Izuku doesn't respond what the doctor is saying, he completely frozen in place and gives only a stare to the bed where his lifeless mother lies._

_The doctor took a deep breath and began informing izuku._

_**Doctor: **__We are deeply sorry that we are unable to save your mother due to a severe injury on her rib cage and her legs. The damage she took looks like she got knock back on the wall really hard and with the amount of blood that she loss before getting here in the hospital, the chances of saving her gets slim over time._

_Izuku wasn't prepared to take the news in, his eyes widen, tears started forming into his eyes, his breathing slowly become faster and he slowly feels pain on his chest. _

_**Police Officer: **__The pro hero accidentally did this while fighting off a villain. The pro hero's quirk accidentally hits your mother._

_Izuku was even more horrified at what this officer said, a pro hero killed his mother? The pain on his chest grew even worse than before. _

_His perturbation grew, and it's slowly consuming him to the point where he ignores everything that these people said after he heard that the pro hero's fault._

_He slowly starts to panic on the inside, his vision is slowly getting blurry and dark and starts talking in his mind uncontrollably._

_**Izuku: **__A pro hero? A PRO HERO?! _

_No, NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! _

_T-THIS IS NOT TRUE AT ALL RIGHT?!_

_I ADORE PRO HEROES SO MUCH ESPECIALLY ALL MIGHT!_

_wait, all might? ALL MIGHT?! _

_WHY HE DIDN'T SAVE MY MOTHER?_

_I saw it in the television that he saves people from villain attacks._

_What if he did this to my mother? _

_What if he is hiding the truth that he killed my mother?_

_he's hiding the truth, he's hiding the truth. . ._

_HE'S HIDING THE TRUTH! RIGHT?!_

_AND THESE PEOPLE AROUND ME ARE TELLING ME THAT A PRO HERO KILLED MY MOTHER BUT THEY DIDN'T TELL ME WHO IS IT!_

_i-it can't be true right? It can't be true. . ._

_but it's true, BUT IT'S TRUE! HER RIB CAGE AND LEGS ARE SEVERELY DAMAGED FROM A KNOCK BACK AND THE ONE WHO'S RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS IS ALL MIGHT!_

_All might? IT'S ALL MIGHT! HAHAHAHA_

_ALL MIGHT KILLED MY MOTHER! HAHAHAHAHA_

_but wait, what if it's not all might? What if a pro hero with telekinesis quirk accidentally killed my mother? Or any quirk that do that much damage._

_WELL! I DON'T CARE! I DON'T FUCKING CARE ABOUT THAT!_

_I don't care, i. . . don't care. . . right? *starts to shed tears*_

_Everything that he sees started to dissolve into darkness and he realized that he's back again at the torture room. He starts to calm himself from the rapid breathing that occurred to him back there and he tries to look around._

_As he tries to move, he realize that his body is completely frozen and numb, it doesn't respond the way he wants to, he cannot speak nor scream, only his consciousness can._

_**Izuku: **__wait. . . why i can't move? WHY I CAN'T MOVE!_

_He retry to move his body again and hoping that his body will move a muscle but it failed except for his eyes. Everything else doesn't work at all, making his anxiety slowly build up._

_He looks to the left and right side repeatedly until he notice a figure in front of him who is 8 feet away from him which makes him shudder in fear. He cannot clearly see what's the figure look like but it's noticeable in the dark. He can only describe the figure as a person with two white dots that represents the eyes of that figure. _

_He stares at the figure for a few seconds then shifting his eyes to the right, hoping it would disappear in thin air. The dots were barely noticeable but he felt like that figure is slowly coming closer towards him._

_He looks at the front again, it stops moving._

_He can feel that his heart races, he stares at the figure in consternation and it became apparent when he sees the dots again which it grew in size that before which his anxiety also grew even more._

_He stares at that figure again hoping it wouldn't come closer. . ._

_His eyes immediately shifts to the left when he heard a short creaking sound coming from his left side, and that's where he realize that his eyes move. He immediately move his eyes to the front without thinking what could happen next and he saw the figure clearly, it wasn't very pleasing to see._

_His eyes widen when he saw the figure that looks like his mother but with eyes with no pupils nor iris, disturbing smile and pale skin with wounds. The figure is now 1 meter away from him._

_A panic attack occurs on izuku. . ._

_All he can do is scream in fear as loud as he can. . ._

**Izuku:** AAAHHHHH!

He suddenly woke up while screaming during his deep sleep because of a nightmare but that scream is not loud enough to wake up katsuki. He stops screaming for a moment and tries to be tranquil in this situation to be able to lessen his panting.

2 minutes have passed and he managed to breath slowly but not normally and he still feels uneasiness through the dark.

After a few seconds, he starts to weep quietly, tears starts to fall on his face especially on his wounded areas which he feels pain but tries to withstand or ignore it.

**Izuku: **_Please. . . let me out of here. . . i don't want to suffer like this. . ._

He fell into a deep slumber after crying for 30 minutes which made him exhausted and sleepy.

**[Time: 11:38 AM**

**Date: Sunday**

**Location: Unknown Abandoned Building, Basement's Corridor, Torture Room]**

A squeaky like sound that's coming from opening a metal door echoes through the corridor which results in waking up katsuki while izuku is still asleep.

**Katsuki: **Huh?

He raise his head up for a few seconds until a yellow light appears on the door's window which he immediately stares at it and he starts to gulp slowly even though it hurts from trying to swallow which makes it even harder to do it.

He heard echoing footsteps from outside of this room, he expect that those footsteps are coming from those people who made him suffer like this, and he hopes that it would be coming from something else that it will save him from this torture like a pro hero, police or anything but villains.

Footsteps are getting closer and louder until it stops when two silhouettes appeared on the door's window. He feels tension through his mind and chest as he hears the sound of turning of the door's knob which also wake up izuku.

Izuku also raise his head and his eyes shifted through the light coming from the window from the door.

Both of them remains in a stoic expression as they expect that these are the same villains who tortured them for a long time. Even though they are being stoic in this situation, they feel pressure and tightness on the inside.

The door slowly opens where both of them can clearly see the same villains.

**Himeko: **We are back! Ready for some fun?

**Tomura: **Have a good night sleep? Hahahaha.

Katsuki slowly frowned at him when he heard his question but it's unnoticeable while izuku still showed his "calm" expression and they're still remained quiet for a moment.

**Tomura: **I take that as a no.

Katsuki tries to say something even though his throat won't let him do it.

**Katsuki: **I-I. . .

Tomura hear something but he can't hear it clearly.

**Tomura: **Hmm?

**Katsuki: **Will. . . fucking k-kill you . . . i-if i get out. . . of t-this.

_I swear i will torn both of your fucking smile in your faces_

Tomura paused for few seconds then he laughs maniacally.

**Tomura: **What can you fucking do right now? NOTHING!

YOU HEARD ME CORRECTLY RIGHT?! You can't get out of here.

You will stay here, forever.

His last sentence pierced to izuku's ears which horrifies him.

**Izuku: **_I will stay here. . . f-forever? _

He punched katsuki on his left side of his face and abdominal area which made him cough in pain.

**Tomura: **No one in the news had mentioned you two because it's not important to them!

**Izuku: **_No one will bother to save. . . us? _

Katsuki completely ignores the pain after being punched, he slowly fills himself with rage and starts throwing tantrum.

Uncontrollably outburst of anger and frustration typically screaming can be heard from katsuki as he tries to use all of his remaining strength to break the restraints from his whole body.

**Katsuki: **YOU FUCKING BULLSHIT BASTARDS! I WILL BREAK BOTH OF YOUR NECKS AND-

Tomura grins menacingly and immediately threw kicks on his face and stomach which made him stop his tantrum. He felt a sharp pain from his throat from all of that tantrum he made and immediately shut his eyes and grinds his teeth to resist the pain that he felt.

**Tomura: **CAN'T YOU BOTH REALIZE THAT THEY ALL FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOU TWO!

**Izuku: **_F-forgotten?! No. That's not true._

T-that's not. . .true, All M-might and. . . the p-pro heroes-

**Tomura: **WHERE ARE THEY?! WHERE ARE YOUR SAVIORS RIGHT NOW?!

WHERE ARE YOUR PRECIOUS HEROES THAT WILL SAVE YOU BOTH?! ESPECIALLY THE HERO THAT YOU MENTIONED, THE NUMBER 1 HERO, ALL MIGHT!

If you are so determined that your favorite hero All Might will save you, then why are you still here?

Both of you have seen all might saving people after at least 5 minutes of villain attack?

Why didn't all might immediately save you two after that attack from the villain you encountered?

Izuku tries to contradict his response but he immediately shut his mouth when he realize that he's right while katsuki is sulking in pain.

**Izuku: **_No way. . . He has a point . . . _

Tomura sees his panicking expression and grins like he was satisfied in this situation and knows that it's going according to his plan.

**Tomura: **Heroes should only care about saving people from harm right? How do you explain about the commercials from the television featuring the heroes that sells their products such as their very own plushies, their posters, their t-shirts or anything that will raise their popularity? Or persuading its audience to vote for them on the hero ranking?

Haven't you thought why there's a hero ranking and why heroes are striving to be in the top 1 hero? It's obviously because of fame, the fame that will raise their ranks because if they raise their ranks, they will gain money, and that explains why heroes are letting the media to take a picture of them after capturing a villain which they WASTE THEIR TIME instead of handling immediately the captured villain to the police and FOCUS ON SAVING OTHER PEOPLE THAT ARE IN DANGER LIKE YOU TWO! But they failed to do that.

Izuku slowly take in what this person said, he starts to shred tears onto his eyes and he feels tightness of his chest but he tries to resist the pain that he felt.

**Izuku:** _I-i never thought about that. . . ._

**Tomura: **How about all might? Of course, he prioritize on saving the people in need rather than letting himself takeover from the media during work time but. . .

Why is he letting himself get interviewed from the media in certain situation that he's in? Why is he letting himself be in a commercial? Why is he agreeing to have those posters, those plushies/figurines or those t-shirts of himself? You obviously knew why? Do you want to me to say it?

IT'S BECAUSE THEY'RE ALL THE SAME! YOU HEARD ME! THE SAME!

Izuku suddenly burst into tears after he tries to hold on his mental pain for so long, he can't take any of what this person said to him.

**Izuku: **_No. . . All this time. . . I've been wasting my whole life idolizing pro heroes especially all might. I wasted my time writing those hero notebooks. . . ,and buying those all might merchandise just to see the dark side of being a pro hero?! _

_I didn't gave up on my dreams on becoming a pro hero despite that i'm quirkless._

_I even let myself get bullied because i know it's not a hindrance to reach my dream._

_I ignored the pain that i felt from all that bullying from kacchan and his friends from pre-school up to junior high. _

_I tried to stand up and fight like a pro hero when they are bullying me but. . ._

_it got worse as time passes._

_I don't care anymore, i just want to stop feeling this pain right now._

Tomura laughs about what he said to them while izuku is sobbing and himeko was surprise about tomura's outburst.

**Himeko: **_I wasn't expecting that from you shigaraki._

Even though katsuki was still in pain, he heard every word that this villain is saying.

**Katsuki: **_Fuck this. . ._

When himeko saw izuku crying, she grins and takes this opportunity to torture him.

She immediately grabs a pocket knife from her pocket and slash izuku's face on his left side where she hit his unhealed wound.

He immediately close his eyes and let out an agonizing scream mixed with his cries as he felt the sharp pain from his newly cut wound, blood emerged from it and it was more painful than ever since it was cut along with the previous wound from his face.

**Tomura:** Now, let the fun BEGIN!

He grabs a knife from his pocket and slash his skin to create wounds about a quarter inch long repeatedly from his forearm, chest, legs and even his face while he shows an expression of enjoyment while laughing. Some slashes even hit his unhealed wounds and sometimes, he even throw punches and kicks on his upper and lower body which create minor bruises.

Meanwhile, himeko step away from izuku to get the plastic bag that she brings here recently.

**Himeko: **I don't know about your other fears aside from darkness but. . .

She grabs the bag to get a glass jar that contains one large centipede.

**Himeko: **Lets find out!

She shows an evil grins while holding the glass jar while makes izuku uncomfortable. She twist the cap off the jar and gets the centipede with her bare hands.

After getting the insect, she slowly move towards izuku while holding the centipede which is alive and moving.

**Himeko: **Don't worry, i have a bunch of glass jars that we can test if you are not satisfied with this one. I have cockroaches, spiders, grasshoppers and other insects that i can find.

She gives off a smug that gives anyone a shiver through their spines.

**Himeko: **Look! A friendly centipede wants to be your friend. *cute laugh follows after*

His adrenaline rushes immediately, his anxiety builds up and his breathing became faster as he saw the centipede from her hand.

**Izuku: **_N-NO, NO NO NO NOOOO!_

Izuku eyes widen and tries to speaks but only stuttering response can be heard from his voice as he's getting stressed and shiver.

**Izuku:** A-A, A-AAAA- AAHH-AHHHHH!

Katsuki immediately looks to the left, his eyes widen and felt the same shivering feeling as he saw what she was holding.

**Katsuki: **_I-I wasn't scare from this insert before but why?! Why can't i stop shivering, why do i feel terrified right now?!_

Before he can react, tomura immediately threw a kick from his face and he wasn't prepared for it.

**Tomura: **You useless fool! Thinking of something else while i'm torturing you?!

Another kick from tomura just hit him from his left shoulder.

**Katsuki: **Tch!

Katsuki shows an expression mixed of anger, pain and annoyance after he interrupts it, thus he unconsciously spits on tomura which made him even more angry and katsuki regrets it immediately.

**Tomura: **NOW, YOU FUCKING DONE IT IDIOT!

The same torture procedure repeats again for 1 hour but this time. . .

Another glass jar,

Sometimes the victim is katsuki,

Sometimes tomura and himeko switch places who to torture,

And another wounds and bruises created from different or same location of their bodies.

After 1 hour, tomura and himeko leaves them again with the lights off. Both of them were devastated from that torture.

Tears started to fall from izuku's eyes while his mouth open which forms a smile-like appearance which he thought to ease the mental pain that he felt as he tries to think a way to make himself happy for once. In short, he is crying while smiling.

**Izuku: **N-no more. Hahahaha.

Meanwhile, katsuki was strangely staring at where the door is located.

**[Izuku's mental state level: 2/10]**  
**[Katsuki's mental state level: 3.8/10]**


	11. Chapter 10: Investigation?

**{Time: 8:25 pm**

**Date: Monday**

**Location: Esuha City** **at kansai region]**

Every corner of these buildings on the city are filled with mesmerizing lights coming from the electric billboards. These billboards present the pro heroes especially all might or an advertisement that promotes a new shop, a new mall or a new mall.

People are mostly spending their leisure time walking at the main street of this city, grabbing a food from a nearby food shop or even go shopping.

Meanwhile, this police officer is patrolling a part of this city where are there less people since there are few and unpopular stores here.

**Kazuki: **_Why do i need to waste my time patrolling this city?! That idiot said that i need to patrol this boring part of this city ._

He rants about his duties while walking on a sidewalk, holding a flashlight using his right hand that's pointing at the front and keeping a face of disinterest and annoyance.

Right now, he rarely encounter opened stores here and mostly these are either clothing or hardware stores.

After he reached the maximum area that he can patrol which is almost far from the esuda's main street, he became reluctant to his duties and he felt a growling sound on his stomach indicating that he's hungry since he's patrolling for 1 hour in this area.

**Kazuki: **_Man! I'm getting hungry from all this patrolling. I need to find a food shop near here somewhere. _

He couldn't find a single food shop here in this part of the city based on his observations during his work time.

Luckily, he knows a shortcut from this area to the esuha's main street where there are a ton of food shop available to choose from and wouldn't be caught taking a break during work time.

**Kazuki: **_A little break for me won't affect anything._

He's not hesitant to take a little break from work even though the time assigned to take a break is 10:30 pm. He immediately start walking towards a path between two buildings where the only light sources presented are his flashlight and the moon which generates a moonlight.

After 30 seconds of walking, he heard a faint-echoing sound coming through his left ear which gave him chills on his spine.

He turn his head to the left to see a broken brick wall, which he immediately points his flashlight to the hole and thus, he sees an empty room with a concrete floor and some worn out chairs.

He immediately moves towards that hole to observe more since he's curious. He sees more chairs and some tables fixated on the wall with a worn out concrete floor.

His curiosity engulfs him to the point where he forgets that he was craving for food and start to find the door way inside this empty room.

After a few minutes, he was able to enter through an another broken brick wall that's large enough for a person to fit in.

He points his flashlight around the deteriorating walls and floor of the large room and began to look around.

**Kazuki: **_What is this place? _

He proceeds to wander around the room, he saw nothing unique but more chairs and table beside the brick walls. As he explores more into the room, he saw a metal door with a metal handle.

**Kazuki: **_A door? and, there's no lock or something?_

He slowly walks towards the door to investigate.

**Kazuki: **_This door is pretty rusty and worn out._

After 10 seconds of investigating, he decides to try to open the metal door by using the handle.

Before he's able to reach the handle from the door, he heard footsteps that sound like a person slowly running towards him and it's coming from his left side which he immediately turn his head to the left.

Before he could able to process or react, he felt a sudden pressure on his head that felt like someone hits his head and instantly knocking himself out cold.

The sound of a thick wooden plank dropping onto the floor echoes through the room.

**Himeko: **Look Shigaraki! What are we going to do with him?

She gives off a cheerful smile at tomura while she point her finger at the unconscious officer. Tomura ponders about her question while remaining a calm expression.

**Tomura: **Hmm. . .

Lets keep him in an empty room at the basement first then later, we will bring him to them for a surprise.

**Himeko: **Sure!

Before she opens the metal door, she checks first if there's any device for communication or guns and, she both find a walkie-talkie and a smart phone which she immediately destroys it using the wooden plank from earlier. She also finds a gun which she put it in her while plastic bag.

She adjust the plastic bag that she holding on her shoulder, she opens the door using the handle and pulls the unconscious man inside while tomura follows in.

Tomura turns on the lights on a nearby switch to expose a downward concrete staircase along with the deteriorating concrete walls and floors of the hurriedly walk downstairs until he reach his destination which is also a metal door with a small window that leads to a small empty room which is not far from the torture room while himeko is still pulling the unconscious officer.

**Himeko: **This is so heavy! Why do i have to do the work?

Tomura sigh at himeko's response while opening the door.

**Tomura: **Well, i didn't give you any work. You decide it by yourself.

Himeko sigh as well and continue pulling the man until it reaches the opened door.

She let herself in along with the unconscious officer and puts him in the corner of the wall. Tomura provides an anti-quirk ropes and a duct tape to her and she begins to tie him from his hands, his legs and his chest. She pick up the duct tape to get a piece and puts it in his mouth.

**Himeko: **All Done!

She stands up and began leaving the room along with tomura. He lock the door after both of them got out.

She proceeds to follow tomura again to the torture room to check on them. He slowly opens the locked door by using his key to see them awake and staring at them with a blank and emotionless facial expression.

**Himeko: **We are here again! To pay you a little visit.

She greet them with smile but both of them doesn't respond to her and their expression remains.

She takes off her white plastic bag from her shoulder to get something on the bag. She picks up two pieces of small bread that's encased on a small plastic packaging and one medium-sized water bottle.

**Himeko: **Look what i got! Food!

Both izuku and katsuki eyes widen, they slowly open their mouths and starts to gulp once before opening their mouths again and they start to slowly drool on the food that they see..

Katsuki starts to slowly lean forward but he stop leaning at some point in time due to the restraints on his body and his facial expression changes from emotionless to a begging facial expression.

**Katsuki: **G. . G-give. . . .me.

P-ple. .. P-please!

He starts to implore her to give him food which surprise tomura who's standing near the closed door with a crossed hands since he never saw him in a state like this.

She sees his sadness onto his eyes while begging.

**Himeko: **Aww! you poor thing.

She lay the water bottle on the floor and begin opening the packaging from the bread, she gets a piece then she slowly move forward and begin to tease them while holding a bread on her right hand.

**Himeko: **Look, at this delicious, plain bread.

She holds the bread few meters away from them for them and began to slowly walk around them to small the aroma that this bread emits while both of their eyes are fixate on the bread which makes them hungry.

After she got back on her original position, she takes a bite on the bread and slowly chewing it while happily staring at them.

**Himeko: **It's so delicious!

Katsuki makes a sudden movement onto his whole body as he watch her eat and chew the food in her mouth which makes him obsessively craving to feed him and looks like he's about to shred a tear onto his eyes.

Meanwhile, izuku stay still on his current expression and doesn't show any signs of aggressively begging to feed him but on his mind, he wants to eat that food.

Himeko still remain her big smile and she starts to go towards to katsuki.

**Himeko: **You two are really cute when both of you are suffering. Here you go.

She immediately put the bread onto katsuki's mouth which he aggressively eats it and he feel a mix of pain and pleasure from the taste of the bread. A pain on his throat since he's having trouble swallowing his food and pleasure to the taste of the bread.

She also insert the bread onto izuku's mouth which he slowly eats it and he feel the same feeling as katsuki when he's eating the food. She needs to hold the bread for him to eat properly since he slow at chewing them.

After few seconds, katsuki is already done eating it and craves for more.

**Himeko: ** You're done already?

He quickly nod from her question with a faint smile.

She picks up the bottled water from the floor using her left hand, she removes the cap from the bottle and starts to assist katsuki to drink the water from the bottle.

She also notice that izuku has finish eating the bread.

She pull the bottle away from katsuki to make him stop drinking the water since the bottle is half empty thus making him slowly panic.

**Katsuki: **_W-wait! I'm not done yet!_

She also do the same as katsuki but he's slowly drinking it until the bottle becomes empty.

Meanwhile, katsuki stares at his left side to see her assisting izuku which made him feel down and a bit of jealousy.

After the bottle becomes empty, she pull it away from izuku then store it in her bag.

**Himeko: **Okay! That's all that i can provide. Don't worry, we will be back later with a surprise.

She say this follow by a giggle, she turn around and walk towards the door along with tomura.

Tomura locks the door as always, he didn't turn off the lights on the basement and proceed with closing the metal door outside the basement.

**[Time: 10:32 pm**

**Date: Monday**

**Location: Esuha's Main Street]**

The leading police officer patiently waits for the other officers to come here for an attendance check which there are 5 officers including the leader patrolling this city.

The officers gather around after waiting, the leader carefully checks the officers one by one until the leader frowns when it noticed something different.

**Lead Police Officer: **Mr. Tameda is missing, again. . .

He's always late for attendance check.

The leader immediately pulls a walkie-talkie on its pocket to try to communicate with the missing officer.

**Lead Police Officer: ** ! You are late again.

But he didn't answered.

**Lead Police Officer: ** !

Still, no one answered.

the leader feels anger, frustration and annoyance as it tries to communicate with kazuki until the leader gives up and puts back the walkie-talkie onto its pocket.

**Lead Police Officer: **Argh! All of you may take a break for now.

The officers slowly leaves from the meetup to take a break.

After they leave, the leader begins to find a nearest bench to sit on and start sulking about him and his attendance.

**Lead Police Officer: **_Where is he?! You hadn't changed your bad habit of being late during attendance checking and right now, you started to ignore my responds through this device!_

_If you come back here, i will give you a heavy detention for this. _

**{Time: 11:14 pm**

**Date: Monday**

**Location: Unknown Abandoned building at some part of esuha city,**

**Corridor of the basement]**

Himeko and tomura are walking through the corridor until they reach the door where the unconscious man lies. Tomura pull .

Both of them sees the officer still out cold from the knock down, then she immediately starts to pull the officer out of the room.

After 1 minute, the unconscious officer slowly wakes up.

**Kazuki: **_Where am i? _

_Why i'm feeling a concrete surface at my back? _

_Am i moving?_

He starts to observe his surroundings for a moment, then he flinch because he find out that his mouth is covered with tape and his whole body is tied with a rope.

Himeko felt that sudden movements from this man which makes her Immediately stops at her tracks and tomura notice that she stops pulling.

**Himeko: **Hm?

**Tomura: **What's wrong?

She turn her head to the man to see his eyes widen in fear and starts to shiver which made her satisfy with this situation.

**Himeko: **Oh? You're awake already?

He tries to speak but he only produce a muffled sound.

She immediately starts pulling him which made him panic even more until both of them reach the location of the torture room.

Tomura grabs his keys from his pocket to be able to open the door and he slowly opens the door after it has unlocked.

She let herself in first then she pull the man inside the room until it reaches to a corner near the door.

Katsuki and izuku were both surprise of what they see.

**Katsuki: **_It's not food but. . ._

**Izuku: **_It's a person, i can't believe what i'm seeing. It's an officer! Here, in this room?! _

_HAHAHAHAHAHA, he will save us right? HAHAHAHA._

Kazuki tries to focus his vision on those two unknown people in the room in front of him since he can only partially see their legs covered in wounds until he was able to see them both clearly despite the only source of light is the opened door.

**Kazuki: **_Wait. . . Those faces are familiar. . . ._

_No. . . it can't be. . ._

_THOSE ARE THE LOST ALDERA JUNIOR HIGH STUDENTS!_

He became horrified as he carefully observe more of their wounds and bruises which almost made him vomit.

Himeko immediately remove his duct tape that's stuck on his mouth which made him feel a sharp pain on the area on his mouth.

Tomura walks towards the officer.

**Tomura: **What are you doing here!

Kazuki ignores his question as he still staring at them.

**Tomura: **I said. . . WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!

Tomura immediately throws multiple kick on his stomach followed by multiple slashes using a pocket knife onto his skin from himeko which made him scream.

He picks up a sledgehammer that is beside the worn cabinet and slowly walks towards the man.

**Tomura: **YOU WON'T SPEAK EH?!

He immediately swing his sledge hammer downward to hit his left thigh that made his femur crack.

He felt a severe pain and pressure on his left thigh that made him produce an agonizing scream which makes izuku and katsuki expression changed and have chills on their spine. he's violently sweating, shivering and uncontrollably crying.

**Izuku: **_Make it stop! That scream. . . PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP!_

**Katsuki: **_S-Shit! _

After a few seconds, tomura target his right thigh and use his sledgehammer again to hit it.

Another series of screams were produce by him that last for 10 seconds.

Himeko stabs the man onto his left side of his chest and his neck repeatedly until he doesn't make any sudden movements or sound.

**Himeko: **I realized that we don't get a chance to get him to speak on why he found this place. Aww, too bad.

She says this follow by a giggle as tomura took a quick exhale.

**Tomura: **Just dispose it to the same room that we put this person.

**Himeko: **Okay! Hihi.

She starts to pull the lifeless man outside the room and tomura follows her outside then locking the door of the torture room.

A few minutes later, the lights were turned off and an echoing sound of locking the metal door outside the basement can be heard.

Izuku and katsuki are terrified from that torture they saw earlier.

Izuku tries force himself to calm down but he feels like his mind is going haywire and his anxiety is slowly getting worse.

**Izuku: **_Don't think about it, Don't think about it. . . Shit. ._

Meanwhile, katsuki does the same as izuku by repeatedly doing slow and deep breaths while his head is in downward position and his eyes closed.

After a few moments, sudden flashbacks of tortures came back to izuku.

**Izuku: **_Wait! W-what is this?! Why i'm seeing this?! I can't. . . I can't make it stop!_

His breathing is getting increasing faster, deeper and louder.

He is intensely sweating and shivering along with the tightness and pain in his chest.

He feels like he's preparing to let it out his "rage".

As katsuki recovers slowly, he noticed his quick and loud breathing sounds on his left side which made his turn his head on his left.

After a few seconds, izuku takes a deep and loud inhale and finally let out a piercing shriek as he tries to get out from his restraints.

**Izuku: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! LET ME OUT! LET ME FUCKING OUT!

DON'T LET ME SUFFER LIKE THIS, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Katsuki startle at izuku's sudden outburst which made him angry.

**Katsuki: **Shut up you idiot. . .

Izuku stops his tantrum with an annoyed expression for a few seconds when he heard katsuki's response.

**Izuku: **What did you just say?! Freak!

**Katsuki: **WHO YOU CALLING A FREAK! YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!

**Izuku: **IT ISN'T FUCKING OBVIOUS THAT'S YOU?! YOU FUCKING IDIOT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Katsuki grinds his teeth due to anger and annoyance.

**Izuku: **WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS, I WILL FUCKING TORTURE YOU TO DEATH!

**Katsuki: **THAT'S MY FUCKING LINE! YOU ASSHOLE!

**Izuku: **YOU MADE ME FUCKING SUFFER FROM MY CHILDHOOD UNTIL NOW.

**Katsuki: **IT'S NOT MY SHIT-ASS FAULT THAT YOU'RE WEAK DEKU!

**Izuku: **WHY YOU, SON OF A B-

Suddenly, izuku filches then he feels drowsy for an unknown reason until he became unconscious due to sleep.

**Katsuki: **Huh? Dek-

He also experience the same feeling as izuku as he fall into a deep slumber.

**[Izuku's mental state level: BROKEN]**  
**[Katsuki's mental state level: 2/10]**


	12. Chapter 11: Different

**[Time: 8:11 AM**

**Date: Tuesday**

**Location: Basement of the abandoned building]**

Both villains, himeko and tomura were walking on the hallway on the basement to check on the captives. She put her usual cheerful attitude on her face while he shown a disinterest face. After a few moments, she asked her the drug that was put on the bottled water.

**Himeko: **I can't wait to visit them again!

**Tomura: **We are almost there, toga. By the way, how much sleeping pills did you put on that bottle?

**Himeko: **10 pills? Why?

**Tomura: **ARE YOU INSANE?! Wait, you already are but, ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL THEM?! We need them alive!

**Himeko: **I'm just joking tomura.

She responded with a cheerful laugh which made him annoyed. He took a deep breath in frustration and ignored her temporarily. They reached their destination after walking for a few minutes. He took his keys from his pocket, inserted it in the keyhole and turned it until a clicking sound was produced by the door. He opened the door slowly to show that both captives were still asleep which both assumed that the drug took effect. Usually, they would wake up from the sound of footsteps and the light from the door's window.

**Himeko: **They looked so cute when sleeping!

**Tomura: **Toga, there's no time.

**Himeko: **Oh, okay.

Both villains began removing the restraints from their frail body, traces of dried blood can be seen on the chair. Himeko began to put the unconscious green-haired boy from the chair to the floor then proceeded with the light-yellowish boy who is unconscious as well while tomura monitored her work. She looked at him in annoyance since he wasn't helping him.

**Tomura: **Don't look at me like that, you already know the reason.

She sighed then proceeded to place him on the floor. Tomura began to get 2 pairs of handcuffs and 4 pairs of leg cuffs from the drawer and threw it on the floor; 4 of these leg cuffs have a long chain and the other 2 are anti-quirk activation cuffs. He asked her to handcuff both of their hands, cuffed each leg with the leg cuffs and attached it to the metal bar below of their restraint chairs. She stood up with a smile.

**Himeko: **All done!

**Tomura: **Let's leave. We will visit them again later.

She jumped in excitement upon hearing his response and began to leave the room with an unlocked door. After some time, they left the building after closing the main metal door and leaving the lights turn off.

Meanwhile, in the main street of esuha, the lead officer asked the assigned officers to gather on the same site for the attendance check and began to wait at the nearest bench. After a few minutes, they arrived at their destination. The lead officer checked each officer here in this place, he frowned because someone is missing again. Particularly, the same officer that wasn't present last night attendance.

He was furious and began to contact him through walkie-talkie and smart phone again. Unfortunately, there was no respond on his end which he assumed that he went home or just when out on a leisure. He asked the officers to look for him on the streets especially the available stores that opened this morning.

**Lead Police Officer: **Report it to me before 10 am regardless when you found him or not. You can go home to take a rest. Be back here in esuha main street, same time as before.

All the officers nodded in response on his command and began to leave in search for the missing officer.

An hour and a half-had past, officers began to gather on the leader's place to report their findings. The leader noticed familiars' faces coming closer, he shown a face of disappointment because there was no sign of the missing officer, but he expects some findings and clues about him coming the officers.

**Leader Police Officer: **What's the status?

They didn't show any signs of confidences which he assumed it as bad news.

**Officer 4: **We haven't found him on the main street and the city. We planned to split up and do our usual route for patrolling which we hoped that we will find him. Unfortunately, we haven't seen a trace of him. We tried to look on his patrolling route to find some clues but there's none.

He placed his right hand across his face to show exasperation; He sighed for a bit before responding to the team's progress.

**Leader Police Officer: **Okay, you can all go home now.

One by one, the officers began to leave him. He sat down on the same bench to ponder about the missing officer. He took his phone from his pocket to call the police station where the missing officer was assigned to. He looked from the phone's contacts to find a person's number who's working on that station which he dialed it and he waited for that person to pick it up.

Meanwhile, on the police station, the detective was facing his laptop to work when his phone that was placed on his desk began to ring. He picked up his phone to see who's the person calling which he recognized it and began to answer the call.

**Lead Officer: **Naomasa, we have a problem. An officer named Kazuki Tameda went missing yesterday.

Naomasa began to let out a long sigh when he heard the missing officer's name, he already knew his improper routine when it comes to attendance checking on patrolling.

**Naomasa: **Him again, did you asked all the officers there to look for him? Did you tried to communicate with him by phone or walkie-talkie?

**Lead Officer: **Yes, they reported that they haven't seen him in the city. They even tried to look for him on his patrolling route but there's no sign of him being there. He doesn't even answer his phone nor his walkie-talkie when i tried to communicate with him.

He felt a mixed of anger and shock upon hearing that he hasn't comeback yet. He never thought that he would go too far with his unacceptable behavior.

**Naomasa: **Okay, thank you for reporting this.

He hung up the phone and began to think where the missing officer could have been. He opened the drawer on his desk which has the officer's documents in alphabetical order. He began to check the profiles one by one until he found the missing officer's document. He took a document and began to read the basic information of the officer especially his address.

**Naomasa: **His address is near on esuha city.

He picked up a pen from his desk, shredded a small piece of paper and began to write the officer's address on the paper. He kept the paper on his pocket and began to pack up his things before he leaves. After he packed up, he started to leave the room with a locked door. Meanwhile, haruka was walking on the hallway that leads to the detective's office and planned to pass some documents to him until he saw him going out on his office.

**Haruka: **Good morning naomasa, where are you going? You seemed in a hurry.

**Naomasa: **Ah, good morning haruka. i'm going to check on on his house because he went missing during the operation. I'm assumed he's slacking off again.

**Haruka: **Again?! I never knew that he would go that far. Anyway, here's the documents that you requested yesterday.

**Naomasa: **Thank you haruka. Well, i need to go now.

He waved his right hand to say goodbye to her upon leaving. He proceeded on the parking area where his car lies and began to drive towards his destination upon reaching his car.

**[Time: 3:45 PM**

**Date: Tuesday**

**Location: A 5-story apartment where lives]**

He got out from his car after he parked it on the side of the road. He double-checked his address again to make sure that he arrived at the right site.

**Naomasa: **_Looks like I'm in the right place. Hmm, an apartment. . ._

He walked towards the building until he reached the stairs from the first floor. He stopped for a moment.

**Naomasa: **_Based on his address, he's living on the 4th floor of the building._

Each floor has two signs that indicates a range of room numbers and both of them are on the walls between the stairs. He checked first the sign before moving through the stairs. Upon reaching the 4th floor, he checked the signs again before he proceeded with the correct path which is on the left. He started to check the room numbers carefully.

**Naomasa: **_Hmm, 406, 406, 406. . . . I found his room_

He stood in front on a white medium door with a room number on it. He glimpsed on a window beside the door and saw nothing useful but brown and dull curtains. He knocked on the door 3 times and waited for a response. He's got impatient after waiting for 10 seconds and tried to knock again.

**Naomasa: **Mr. Tameda?

He waited for a response but after more than few seconds, he came into a conclusion that he's not here in his apartment. As he was preparing to leave, the door beside the missing officer's room opened and middle-aged woman appeared on opened door and began to greet him. She startled him which he began to assume that this is his neighbor.

**Middle-aged woman: **Are you looking for him? I haven't seen him coming to his room since yesterday. I assumed that he's at duty.

**Naomasa: **Oh, okay. Well, i need to go. Thank you for informing me.

_I guess he's not here._

He waved his hand to say goodbye to the woman before he walked towards the stairs. He proceeded to go down to the first floor.

**Naomasa: **_If he's not here, where could he be?_

The detective prepared himself to leave the location as he approached his car on side of the road. He opened the car's door using his keys and let himself in upon reaching the vehicle. He started the engine of his vehicle and checked his valuable things at the back row before leaving the place.

**[Time: 6:22 PM**

**Date: Tuesday**

**Location: Abandoned building at esuha city, basement]**

Katsuki slowly opened his eyes as he regained consciousness, he gazed slightly on his right which he saw nothing but darkness inside the room which made him easily unconformable. He moved his whole body to find a comfortable place and he felt a metal cuffs on his wrist and feet along with an eerie sound of metal chains on the floor as he moved his whole body. He noticed that he's not on the chair anymore.

He moved his arms forward in attempt to do stretching to relax his tense muscles, and he felt relieve. However, he felt an unbearable pain on his whole body when he tries to stretch even further or even longer. He gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into fists and toes as he resists it until the pain dissipates.

Few of his important memories gotten blurred as he suffered over these past 4 days, the tortures had a big impact on him mentally. He couldn't recall clearly his ideal goal, his experience during school, and even the faces and names of his mother and father. He tried to forcefully remember and recover his blurred memories, but he felt a severe headache upon doing it.

After a few minutes, a light appeared on the opened door and he turned his head on the right to confirm. He heard echoing footsteps and voices on the door. He gazed on the opened door as the sounds gets louder. Two figures appeared and it's them again. Both stopped talking as they saw the blond-haired boy stared at them. After a few seconds of silence, the two villains gave him an unsettling grin which he shown a terrified face and slowly moves in the corner of the room, almost curled up to protect himself.

**Tomura: **Well, well, look who's awake. Had a good sleep?

Tomura looked at the green-haired boy on the opposite side of the blond-haired boy which he saw him asleep. Katsuki didn't answer him since he was afraid of him. Meanwhile, the cheerful blond-haired girl walked towards izuku to check him.

**Tomura: **I take that as a yes. Now, are you ready for our daily session.

He grabbed a long belt that's placed on the surface of nearby drawer and walked towards to him while he struck the wall repeatedly on his left to threaten him. He pushed himself in the corner when he saw what he's holding.

**Katsuki: **N-n-nn, N-no!

He raised his both of his hands to protect himself as tomura was ready to strike him. However, he struck him on his left forearm which made him yelp and hold the affected area on his arm. It gave tomura an opening for another strike.

**Tomura: **What happen to your hot-tempered personality huh?! You thought you're powerful enough to stop me?! This is what you get for showing your oversized ego! You're hopeless here.

Loud, sharp and piercing cries kept coming from the boy as he struck him one after another all over his body, mostly on the arm and legs and the pain got worse as he struck him on his wounds.

He attempted to grab the belt while he was in pain to prevent him from continuing. He succeeded in grabbing the belt with his bare and wounded hands and felt a stinging pain upon grabbing, but he doesn't care.

Tomura stared at katsuki's hands as he held the belt to prevent him from landing another strike. His eyes shifted to his face full of flowing tears from his eyes, he shown his sorrow and pain to him.

**Katsuki: **P-please stop, I'm b-begging you!

He became furious at him that he kicked his abdomen to let him loose his grip on the belt and resulted him to vomit. He placed his right hand on his affected area in the abdomen and his left hand on the floor.

**Tomura: **Oh? What's this? Begging for mercy? Do I look like i have mercy huh?! You are making me want to torture you even more!

He struck him ever harder than before and he began to threaten him physically and mentally. He continued to wail from the pain that he received from the villain and used both of his arms as a shield to prevent the other parts of the body from being hit from the belt. There's no other object to protect himself other than his hands which made it even worse. He still tried to beg for mercy at him but the words that came out from katsuki were choppy quite from the distress that he's into.

Meanwhile, izuku woke up from the noise that both villains and katsuki makes. He panicked as he saw him bawling and getting tortured, he hurriedly squeezed himself in the corner. Trying to prevent himself from hearing those agonizing screams and cries. He hopes that they won't do the same torture to him.

Himeko saw the green-haired boy in the corner with a curled-up position. She approached him to check him closely, he moved back even further when he heard her approaching in front of him. She patted his head gently and repeatedly to calm him down.

**Himeko: **There, there. . .

The green-haired boy stopped shaking as he felt a sense of security, he still remained on a curled-up position.

Tomura continued to torment him physically and mentally until he's satisfied.

30 minutes had passed, his current state contented him. The boy was completely wasted down on the floor with both of his arms covered his face, His whole body was full of belt marks and was shaking violently with an irregular breathing.

**Katsuki: **A-all. . might. . .

**Tomura: **Hm? You're still hoping for all might and the pro heroes to save you? Have you forgotten how long have you been here? You're here for almost 3 weeks now!

He lied at him about the time to persuade him, he was taken aback at what he just said. He's been here for a long time and no one bothered to save him.

Tomura walked towards him which he bent down and came closer to his ear to tell something.

**Tomura: **Just give up, you're not important to them.

No one will save you anyway.

He whispered at him followed by a villainous laugh which made his eyes widen when the words from the villain echoes from his ear.

The light blue-haired villain looks through his right to check on himeko. She was still calming the boy down. He called her to prepare to leave.

**Tomura: **Toga, let's leave now.

**Himeko: **Aww, okay.

She stood up and left him in the corner while he waved at the boy. Both villains left the room with a locked door. She began to talk about the green-haired boy while he was torturing the other captive until they reached the main metal door to leave the building with the lights turned off.

Katsuki still haven't forgotten what the villain said. He started to get stressed out from those words and sweat furiously. Sudden flashbacks of his past flooded him.

He began to remember watching all might from the television wherein he's fighting a villain when he was little.

Another memory came in where he saw all might from the same television carrying those victims from the villain attack, but he noticed something different about some victims' faces. When he focused on the odd victims, they have an almost-distorted faces.

As the scene continued to show from the television, it affected more victims. Those distorted faces became worse every scene until their faces became indistinguishable which it only shown a shade of darkness that fills the important facial features which are the eyes and mouth. He began to experience excessive sweat that flows on the wounds which he felt a stinging pain and he was breathing hard as he began to panic from the uncomfortable daymare.

He snapped out from the pain and began to calm down. He carefully moved his whole body into a sitting manner and started to look around.

As he looked around, he saw a strange figure with its head slightly tilted with the same distortion on its face and it was near on the door. The figure doesn't produce light around it, but it shows a dull light from the figure. he was staring it to his soul.

He curled up quickly, shivering but he felt that it was getting closer.

**Katsuki: **_Please save me. . . Please. . Please!_

After a few moments, he heard a familiar voice on his left ear, and it was calling him by his nickname. There's only one person who used that name.

**Izuku: **Kacchan?

He quickly turned his head to the left to confirm to see a distorted face of izuku that was way worse from the others. He lost his mind upon staring it for long.

Meanwhile, izuku was startled at katsuki's sudden shriek and was quickly annoyed at him. He began to call his attention which he hopes that he would stop.

**Izuku: **Hey! Just shut up!

He didn't respond to what he said and continued to scream. Izuku had no choice but to do it by force. He moved towards katsuki and hit him repeatedly using both his hands which made him uttered a yelp consecutively.

**Izuku: **WHY WON'T YOU SHUT UP!

**Katsuki: **P-please stop! It f-fucking hurts!

**Izuku: **THEN SHUT UP! Screaming for no reason. . .

He held his tongue as he leaned towards the wall while izuku moved back in the corner of the wall.

He started to whimper on what he had been through recently, he kept thinking that they didn't care about him, and he felt that he was breaking into pieces just thinking about it. He curled up and let his emotion washed over him.

Izuku didn't care about the soft, low and feeble sounds that he heard from him unless he screams again, katsuki will get a beating that's even worse if he does that.

Out of boredom, he leaned sideways and began to raise his index finger from his right hand and touch the wall using that finger. He dragged his finger in random directions repeatedly like he was drawing something while he hummed in an odd series of tones.

'

'

Both of them are awfully quiet in the past 4 hours and it's almost midnight. The sound of metal chains that being moved on the floor is the only thing that they heard as they tried to find a comfortable place to leaned on especially katsuki since he often moves than izuku.

Katsuki still slanted right on the wall and he expressed no emotion on his face as he stared downward on the darkness while izuku curled up like he was taking a quick nap.

After a few moments, the pitch-black room began to light up as the light shined inside from the door's window. They both noticed the light, but they didn't care if it was them. The footsteps were getting closer until the door started to open which revealed the same two villains. They expected that they will do their 'routine' and leave but this time it was different.

**Tomura: **Toga, you know what to do.

She nodded and began to remove the attached cuffs from the metal bar of the restraint chairs. She asked them cheerfully to stand up as she extended both of her arms.

**Himeko**: Come on, stand up you two.

Both looked at the villain with neural and emotionless look and it took a few seconds before they reached both of her hands. She assisted them both on standing up.

After a few moments, a large purple portal appeared in front of tomura. Himeko grabbed both of their hands and began to walk towards the portal along with the captives and tomura, leaving the door in the room and the main metal door opened along with the lights. Izuku and katsuki didn't mind it as they thought that this is their another new 'routine'.

'

'

'

**[Time: 1:10 AM**

**Date: Wednesday**

**Location: Missing officer's usual route for patrolling at esuha city]**

Since the disappearance of the missing officer, another police officer must take over missing officer's patrolling route. Earlier, the officer has done patrolling the main road and will start to check the paths between buildings that are rarely visited by humans.

The officer inspected some routes and assumed that there's no suspicious activity on those routes until it came across a particular route which has a source of light coming from a deteriorated wall.

The officer closely checked on the light source which leads the officer inside the abandoned building. The officer found the source of light which came from the opened metal door and started to scan the whole area. The officer found pieces of a broken phone and a broken walkie-talkie.

**Officer: **_Could it be?_

Out of its curiosity, the officer walked inside the basement which it encountered some doors in the hallway. The officer began to examine every door and most of them are locked except for a particular door.

The officer gently opened the door and explored the room using the flashlight. It was an empty large room based on the officer's assumption and explored a bit more if there's any clues. After a few moments, the officer was startled when it saw a lifeless man in a police uniform at the corner.

The officer immediately got out from the room in fear and ran out of the building until it reaches the main road. The officer informed the lead officer and the others by using a communication device to inform about what the officer's saw.

**Officer: **Hello? I'm at the Mr. tameda's patrolling route and I found his corpse here in this abandoned building.

**Lead Officer: **A corpse?! I'm on my way.

The other officers replied that they will go in that location for inspection as well.


End file.
